


Вересковый мед

by gentlemeow



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Explicit Language, Half-Vampires, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Romance, Sorry Not Sorry, Vampires, Кусь&Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlemeow/pseuds/gentlemeow
Summary: Начал, разумеется, Аслан-старший и теперь уже единственный. Долбанный упырь.— Как большинству известно, мистер Смит убил моего сына, наследника крови. Я требую возмездия.
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Comments: 14
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Звезды так сошлись, что примерно в одно время я посмотрела "Fright Night" с Колином, а еще заглянула в топ популярного на фикбуке и наткнулась на работу "Черри кола" от StrangerThings7. Меня зацепила идея про жизнь вампиров в наши дни и, конечно, фишка про кровь дампиров ("Истинное удовольствие — пить кровь полукровки, трахаясь с ним" (с)). С разрешения автора, заимствую ее в измененном варианте мира и оставляю ссылку на оригинальный текст: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9431411 
> 
> Всем заглянувшим добрый кусь ♥

— Где вероятнее всего можно получить укус вампира?  
— В романе 19 века.  
QI, Стивен Фрай

Переступая порог небольшого покосившегося дома на отшибе Лондона, Рэй ожидал увидеть пыльную комнату с заколоченными окнами, пропахшую сыростью и унынием. Дубовый, начищенный паркет под его ногой тихо скрипнул, извещая присутствующих о прибытии. Рэй на секунду замешкался, но, получив мягкий, поддерживающий тычок в спину от Микки, шагнул в светлое пятно. Пока он щурился от ярких солнечных лучей, вышколенный персонал жестом указал ему на свободный стул с высокой, резной спинкой. Да, все было именно так, как и описывал Микки: еще хранившее старинную каменную кладку, просторное помещение без лишней мебели. Только старый, явно не разжигавшийся с прошлого века камин, заполненная поленница рядом, широкий отполированный стол и жесткие деревянные стулья. Пять по одну сторону, пять по другую. И два по краям: для наблюдателя от Правительства и, собственно, для «подсудимого». С максимально бесстрастным выражением лица Рэй сел напротив нервничающего, постоянно протирающего потный лоб человека. Рэй мог его понять: мало кто чувствовал себя комфортно в обществе вампиров. Пусть даже на Совете, где, по словам Микки, убивать было строго запрещено.

Сам Микки расположился рядом и успокаивающе похлопал Рэя по плечу под пристальным взглядом собравшихся людей… и не-людей. Хотя правильно ли вообще называть вампиров живыми? Вдруг это страшное оскорбление? Рэй усмехнулся дурацким мыслям и сделал глубокий вдох.

— Воды? — прошелестело над ухом, и Рэй поднял голову.

Высокий бледный парень смотрел будто сквозь него. Стоял, чуть склонившись, и крепко сжимал графин с водой. Рэй, отмерев, кивнул.

— Воды или крови? — уточнил парень у Микки, и Рэй моргнув, проследил за тем, как красная жидкость разбивается о стенки хрустального бокала.

Стол постепенно заполнялся. По левую руку от Рэя сидели представители русских и Микки, правую же часть стола полностью занимал Совет, состоящий из вампиров высшей лиги. Первородные и потомственные, они были неотличимы от чиновников или бизнесменов. Вежливо кивали, занимая свои места, и со скучающим видом пялились в телефоны. Раньше Рэй бы удивился смешению новых технологий и существ из древних легенд, решил, что в его косяке была не только трава. А теперь он сидит в самом центре этой сходки кровососов и смиренно ждет своей участи. Ощущение, что все ебанулись, Рэй испытал шесть лет назад, когда узнал, что его босс, вознамерившийся построить марихуановую империю с нуля, — вампир. Звучало бредово, как в колонке про экстрасенсов в желтой газете, но жизнь оказалась трешовее любой низкопробной литературы.

Микки вовсе не собирался совершать такой интимный камин-аут. Просто в один вечер они работали гораздо дольше, чем того требовалось, и внимание Рэя притупилось. Рассеялось до такой степени, что, подбив последние цифры, он машинально взял золотую пижонскую фляжку Микки, полагая, что в ней вискарь, и сделал хороший глоток. Темная, как благородное сладкое вино, кровь через секунду оказалась на бумагах. Зажав рот рукой, Рэй стрелой метнулся в гостевой санузел в доме Пирсонов. Хорошо откашлявшись, он сплюнул в белоснежную раковину розоватую слюну и, подавив рвотный позыв, подставил рот под кран. Мерзкий железистый привкус только с пятого, наверное, полоскания стал не таким явственным. Когда Рэй, тщательно закрутив кран, пригладил волосы и вышел из ванной, Микки уже ждал его. Стоял, подпирая стену напротив, и смотрел на Рэя внимательно и капельку виновато. Наверное, на лице Рэя так явственно читалось: «Скажи мне, что ты просто извращенец», что Микки, не произнося ни слова, ощерился, как тот самый лев, про которого он так любил разглагольствовать, и обнажил удлинившиеся клыки.

Рэй моргнул. Подошел ближе, словно загипнотизированный этими клыками. Кажется, в тот момент он думал, что они бутафорские, сейчас уже и не вспомнить. Протянув руку, Рэй осторожно потрогал острый кончик. Микки не двигался, внимательно наблюдая за ним. Рэй вздохнул и, осмелев, обхватил указательным и большим пальцем клык и легонько подергал, молясь всем богам, чтобы это все оказалось шуткой. И чтобы всегда отстраненная, иногда по-сучьи вежливая и милая Розалинд вышла из-за угла и флегматично объявила: «Сюрприз!».  
Но Розалинд не было дома, а глаза Майкла занимались красными искрами, пока не стали цвета той самой крови, которая плескалась в его фляжке.

«Красиво», — подумал Рэй, прежде чем его вывернуло на дорогой индийский ковер.

Похожая тошнота и сейчас подступала к горлу. Уставившись на два наполненных до краев пузатых графина, Рэй потер мочку уха, как учила его в детстве мама, чтобы не укачивало в транспорте. Вампиры были само гостеприимство. Хочешь — полакомись эритроцитами, не хочешь — просто промочи глотку. Да, это было верное решение. Осушив свой бокал, Рэй потянулся было к графину, но Майкл остановил его. Во-первых, возникший, словно чертик из табакерки, юный вампиреныш быстро и услужливо обновил его бокал, как в лучших заведениях Лондона. И во-вторых, в помещение вошли последние участники будущего судилища: Аслан-старший, хорошо знакомый Рэю по фотографиям Флетчера, рыжий, жутко худой вампир и… Тренер? Рэй аж вперед подался, наплевав на все правила приличия. Кажется, он точно сошел с ума. Слишком много потрясений для его психики за сегодня.

— Джемисон, — с почтением поздоровался Микки, и Рэй нервно моргнул, когда Тренер (пусть в обычной футболке и джинсах) кивнул в ответ.

— Ты его знаешь? — прошептал Рэй, склонившись к Микки, не отрывая глаз от противоположного края стола. Тренер сел последним, рядом с мокрым, как мышь, человеком, представляющим власти Великобритании.

— Разумеется, это один из старейших и уважаемых вампиров Англии, — нахмурившись, медленно ответил Микки. Надо отдать должное кровососам за столом: они снисходительно сделали вид, что не слышали глупого вопроса.

Понятливо заткнувшись, Рэй достал телефон и быстро напечатал короткое «Тренер». Уползшие к затылку брови Микки в пыль раскрошили его бесстрастную маску.

— Думаю, присутствующие в курсе правил, — грубоватым и немного уставшим голосом произнес Тренер, — но на всякий случай повторю, что все средства связи должны быть выключены, — дождавшись, пока телефоны всех участников встречи легли на стол экранами вниз, он продолжил: — Спасибо. Можете начинать.

Начал, разумеется, Аслан-старший и теперь уже единственный. Сразу и без обиняков. Долбанный упырь.

— Как большинству известно, мистер Смит убил моего сына, наследника крови, — Рэй поморщился от сухой канцелярщины. С Микки Аслан вел себя гораздо эмоциональнее. По крайней мере, они оба пополнили словарный запас крепкого русского мата. — Это серьезное преступление. Я требую возмездия.

— Для информации: технически это был несчастный случай, — нейтрально заметил Микки.

— Мистер Смит руководил операцией, — гнул свое Аслан, — и должен был удостовериться в том, чтобы все прошло чисто.

— И еще раз для информации: твой пацан напал первым. Мой человек защищался. Вот как это было. Если позволите, господа, — дождавшись согласия, Микки встал и, поправив пиджак, начал степенно пересказывать события того идиотского дня, когда Прессфилды обратились к ним за помощью, и все понеслось под откос.

Поправочка: правдивые события. Да, Микки был крайне недоволен, что Рэй с самого начала утаил от него все подробности. С вязким, мрачным предчувствием Рэй слушал про свои приключения, про попытки Микки уладить это дело без вмешательства Совета, про упрямство кэгэбэшного упыря. Надо отдать должное, говорил Микки складно и витиевато, красиво умалчивая о том, чем хотелось бы не светить. В идеале — вообще, при худшем раскладе — раньше времени.

По безэмоциональным лицам вампиров было сложно понять, сочувствуют они Рэю или крайне раздражены тем, что им докучают по таким пустякам. Рэй ставил на второе. Тяжело вздохнув, он украдкой посмотрел на Тренера… нет, на _старейшего и уважаемого вампира_. Тот сидел с равнодушным видом, словно ему давно все было понятно, и наблюдал за перепалкой Аслана и Микки, кивая попеременно то одному, то другому. Забыв, что перед ним не забавный чудак в нелепом костюме, Рэй уставился на него, не понимая, как вообще так повернулось дело, что всего за какую-то неделю он собрал вокруг себя всю вампирскую шайку. Микки, покойный лорд Джордж (слава богу, к смерти китайца Рэй был непричастен), Тренер вот. Интересно, а его Карапузы тоже сосут кровь по ночам? Рэй настолько погрузился в свои невеселые, да что там — откровенно ошалелые размышления, что пропустил момент, когда Тренер повернул голову в его сторону. От цепкого, пристального внимания перехватило в горле. Почему-то в памяти всплыли рассказы Микки про то, что когда вампир долго не пьет кровь, его глаза становятся темными. Глаза Тренера, не скрытые за винтажной черепаховой оправой, были практически черными. Рэй сглотнул, отметив про себя, как Тренер лениво мазнул взглядом по дернувшемуся кадыку и чуть левее.

Чуть левее. Рэй усмехнулся расплывчатому эвфемизму: Тренер смотрел четко на яремную вену, пусть и скрытую под плотно застегнутым воротником. Смотрел спокойно и как будто с сожалением. По ходу, дело принимало поганый оборот.

— И зачем же вы собрали Совет, господа? — высоким голосом с налетом шотландского акцента поинтересовался рыжий вампир, сидевший по правую руку Тренера. — Ситуация яйца выеденного не стоит. Отдайте Аслану мистера Смита.

Да. Как Микки и предупреждал. Несмотря на сотрудничество с правительствами стран, обеспечивающее вампирам безопасное существование, жизнь кровососа, даже будущего, для них всегда была важнее и ценнее жизни любого человека. Будь то обычный доставщик пиццы или Королева Англии, храни ее господь, конечно.

Микки опустил голову и вопросительно посмотрел на Рэя. Тот обреченно кивнул — другого варианта не было. Следовало вскрыть все карты.

— Затем, Дэвидсон, что мистер Смит полукровка. И Аслан хочет его именно поэтому.

Все четыре высших вампира, как по команде, повернулись в его сторону, и даже не глядя на них, Рэй видел, как зашевелились, затрепетали их ноздри. Тщетно: Рэй насквозь провонял запахом Микки, который обмазал своей кровью все пульсирующие точки, надеясь, что им удастся убедить Совет без признаний.

Полукровки, они же дампиры, обнаружились совсем недавно, в конце прошлого века. Возможно, они существовали и раньше, но заговорили о них, как об отдельном виде, именно тогда. Не человек и не вампир, они соединяли в себе лучшие части обоих представителей. Им не нужна была кровь, обычной еды вполне хватало; они медленно старели, переживая несколько своих поколений. Самому старому дампиру было около четырехсот, когда он лег в гроб, отказавшись от укуса. Дампиры появлялись достаточно редко, от союза новообращенного вампира и простой женщины. Как правило, мать умирала в процессе родов, и отец либо воспитывал ребенка, подтягивая в свой клан, либо оставлял на произвол судьбы. Надо ли говорить, что в большинстве случаев все развивалось по второму сценарию? И дело было не в безразличии и жестокости вампиров. Дело было в статусе.

Как правило, все новообращенные вампиры относились к третьей, низшей лиге. Это были люди, случайно укушенные голодными новичками и спасенные высшими вампирами во избежание скандала. Это были жертвы маньяков: Микки рассказывал, что раз в пару десятков лет обязательно находился вампир-анархист, решающий, что жить среди людей скучно и нужно вершить революцию. Конечно, идиота находили и развоплощали, но к тому времени на его счету было несколько «новобранцев». Наконец, это были влиятельные политики, с которыми у вампиров был заключен нерушимый договор: вечная жизнь в обмен на безопасность. Общество было не готово принять кровососов в свои ряды — слишком сильное влияние оказывали страхи и легенды, которым, впрочем, поспособствовали сами вампиры в Средние века. Устав от бессмысленной и бесконечной войны, два вида по итогу пришли к соглашению: власти обеспечивали вампирам сохранность, раз в полвека обновляя фальшивые имена, а вампиры даровали чиновникам свой укус. Все было строго регламентировано: прежде чем умереть и заново воскреснуть, люди подписывали документ, обещая соблюдать негласные правила. Не нападать. Подчиняться старшим. Не привлекать внимания. Раз в двадцать-тридцать лет менять ареал обитания. Не раскрываться. При малейшем нарушении незыблемых законов вампира уничтожали. Независимо от положения при жизни, все новообращенные автоматически принадлежали к третьей лиге. Исключение, по слухам, было сделано только для одной европейской принцессы, прикованной к кровати из-за смертельной болезни. Поговаривали, ее укусил сам первородный, таким образом, приняв в свой клан и сделав потомственным вампиром.

Часто дампиры даже не догадывались о своей сущности, пока не приходило время открыть глаза и задаться вопросом, почему все вокруг стареют, а ты в свои сорок с большой натяжкой выглядишь на тридцать. Это в лучшем случае. В худшем же дампира находил вампир. Как оказалось, кровь дампира пьянила вампиров лучше любого наркотика, и многие были готовы на все, лишь бы дорваться до этого божественного — или лучше сказать, дьявольского? — нектара. С одной стороны, это сулило дампирам огромную финансовую выгоду, стоило только зарегистрироваться и официально стать донором. С другой — мало кто хотел платить за небольшую регламентированную дозу. И пока весь мир боролся с траффиком людей, вампиры пытались остановить траффик дампиров. Сделать это было весьма затруднительно: напуганные, дампиры скрывались, уходили в подполье, лишь бы не попасть в плен богатенького кровососа.

Все это Микки рассказал Рэю буквально час назад, огорошив его великим откровением: «Собирайся, Рэй, мы едем на Совет, а еще ты дампир, поздравляю. Пристегнись». Выжимая педаль газа, Микки терпеливо объяснял, что только происхождение Рэя помогло бы выйти из ситуации с русскими с наименьшими потерями, но это влекло риск другого толка.

— Когда ты понял, что я… не человек? — спросил Рэй, выслушав краткую и емкую лекцию о своей внезапно открывшейся природе.

— Довольно давно, — признался Микки. — Сначала сомневался, но, попробовав твою кровь, убедился в своих догадках.

— Ты пил мою кровь?! — если бы Рэй не был занят попытками как-то систематизировать в голове полученную информацию, он бы вылетел из машины на полном ходу. Покруче Наха-прыгуна.

— Не пил, — Микки умел пафосно закатывать глаза, даже превышая максимально разрешенную скорость. — Попробовал. Помнишь, у нас попытались отжать нашу третью ферму? — Рэй кивнул: еще бы он не помнил. В знатную передрягу они тогда угодили. — Я обрабатывал тебе рану.

— Я сделаю вид, что не слышал этого, — помолчав, решил Рэй и сменил тему, чтобы не свихнуться прямо сейчас, на пассажирском сиденье. — Сбавь скорость, пожалуйста.

У него осталась куча вопросов, один другого лучше, но стоило отложить их на потом. После Совета задаст. Если выживет, конечно.

Удивительно, но Тренер никак не отреагировал на слова Микки. Скорее всего, он тоже догадывался: Микки сказал, чем старше вампир, тем лучше у него развито обоняние, вплоть до таких тонких вещей. А уж если это не одна короткая встреча, да к тому же дампир волнуется — пугается, нервничает, радуется, в общем, испытывает любые сильные эмоции, — то шансы, что он останется незамеченным, стремятся к нулю. Это третья лига может пропустить знакомые маркеры. Потомственные, если они еще молодые, тоже не сразу сориентируются. Первородные же щелкают дампиров, как орехи.

Рэй тоскливо смотрел на то, как официант поспешно разливает кровь по бокалам. Вампиры с нескрываемым любопытством изучали его, кое-кто плотоядно облизнулся. Почувствовав себя выставленным на торги товаром, Рэй нервно потянулся к галстуку, чтобы ослабить узел, но застыл, натолкнувшись на предупреждающий взгляд. Едва заметно покачав головой, Тренер задумчиво провел пальцами по губам и глотнул воды.  
Да, он наверняка знал. А если и сомневался, они провели вместе достаточно времени, чтобы Тренер мог убедиться в своих подозрениях.

— Я считаю, что все честно. Кровь вампира в обмен на кровь дампира, — пояснил Аслан. — Если бы он просто убил моего человека, мы бы договорились полюбовно. Но это был мой сын.

Совет хранил молчание и медленно, с отчетливым сожалением отворачивался от Рэя. Дерьмо.

— Не могу сказать, что я в восторге от этого решения, — первой вздохнула миловидная женщина. Навскидку ей можно было дать от тридцати пяти до пятисот лет, — но оно справедливое. Извини, мальчик.

— Извинения приняты, — вежливо откликнулся Рэй, впервые вызвав на лицах вампиров неподдельное удивление. — В смысле, это вы меня извините.

С каждым полученным, тщательно взвешенным согласием довольная улыбка Аслана становилась все шире, а Микки мрачнел, судорожно прикидывая, что еще можно предпринять. Рэй в машине заикнулся про то, чтобы его обратить, но Микки сразу отмел эту идею. И только стоя на светофоре, пояснил, что любое обращение строго запротоколировано и должно иметь кучу оснований, как то: спасение жизни близких, расширение клана, добровольное согласие супруга или супруги. Обращение дампира в вампира рассматривалось Советом гораздо тщательнее, и редко когда прошение удовлетворялось.

— К тому же, я неделю назад подавал запрос на то, чтобы принять тебя в свою семью, — добавил Микки сквозь зубы, не пряча своего раздражения.

— И как обосновали отказ? — понимающе уточнил Рэй.

— «На данный момент нет оснований».

Микки предпочел сделать ставку не на привязанность Рэя к своей семье, а на его сущность. Ставка прогорела. Что ж, проигрывать тоже надо уметь, отстраненно подумал Рэй. Он усмехнулся и задрал подбородок. Чуть сильнее, чем было нужно, но принять свою участь он хотел с высоко поднятой головой. Как человек, которому нечего было скрывать.

— Мистер Лэнг, — обратился Тренер к ошалевшему чиновнику, который дикими глазами взирал на творившееся варварство. — Ваши комментарии?

Рэй подавил смешок. Какие там комментарии: мужик был готов обоссаться от страха. Впрочем, Рэй его не винил — тот явно не выбирал, где ему хотелось провести обеденный перерыв.

— Это действительно был несчастный случай? — запинаясь, пискляво спросил мистер Лэнг.

— Да, — подтвердил Рэй.

— Вы могли его предотвратить?

— Теоретически да, — подумав, ответил Рэй. — Меня в помещении не было, но я руководил операцией и должен был просчитать такие детали. Так что Аслан прав: ответственность полностью лежит на мне.

— Можно ли расценивать ваше признание вины как раскаяние, мистер Смит?

— Нет, сэр. Я не раскаиваюсь, — мистер Лэнг грузно осел на стул. — Но мне искренне жаль, что так получилось.

Рэй улыбнулся ему — благодарно, тепло, как старому приятелю. Кажется, он недооценил этого забавного мужика. Заикавшийся, перепуганный до чертиков, он отчаянно стремился предотвратить первобытный самосуд. Пока Рэй оставался наполовину человеком, с добрыми помыслами и прочими духовными ценностями, можно было напирать на морально-этический кодекс. Безапелляционный ответ Рэя похоронил все благие намерения в зародыше.  
Не объяснять же чиновнику, что врать было бесполезно. Микки говорил, что в такой напряженной ситуации вампиры учуют ложь быстрее, чем она будет сказана. Правда же состояла в том, что Рэю было откровенно поебать на мертвого Аслана. Сам рыпнулся — сам полетел вниз. Се ля ви, конец истории.

— Выступит ли Правительство против? — сухо спросил Тренер.

— Правительство крайне рекомендует воздержаться от высших мер наказания в данной ситуации, — эхом откликнулся мистер Лэнг, не поднимая глаз от стола. — Но так как дело касается исключительно вашего вида, последнее слово за вами, — он вяло указал на ту сторону стола, за которой расположились высшие вампиры.

— Ну что ж, господа, раз так, — Тренер обвел Совет нечитаемым взглядом, — значит, против буду я.

Его решение произвело эффект разорвавшейся бомбы. Не в плане шума, наоборот — все присутствующие, включая Микки, уставились на него в немом изумлении. В повисшей тишине отчетливо слышалось шуршание шин по асфальту и веселое щебетание птиц.

— Джемисон, — голос Аслана подрагивал от плохо скрываемой злости, но тон русский упырь старался сохранить дружелюбным. — Могу я узнать причину, по которой ты отказываешь мне в возмездии? Тебе кажется неравноценным мое предложение?

— Дело не в этом, друг мой. Твоя жажда крови резонна, но ситуация вырисовывается несколько сложнее.

— Именно поэтому я здесь, — Аслан развел руками. — Мы пришли за справедливым решением.

— И не касайся это моих личных интересов, я бы с радостью его удовлетворил, — сердечно заверил Тренер закипающего Аслана.

— Каким боком это к тебе относится, Джемисон? — уточнил шотландский друг Тренера.

— Самым прямым, — просто ответил Тренер и наконец повернулся к Рэю. — Я спас ему жизнь. Если я ничего не путаю, а я ничего не путаю, жизнь мистера Смита теперь принадлежит мне. Мне выгодно, чтобы он жил.

Тренер замолчал, ожидая возражений, которых, естественно, не последовало. Более того, настроение вампиров резко поменялось: они смотрели на Аслана настороженно, словно тот принес осиновый кол в их дом и плюнул в присутствующих святой водой. Рэя же теперь подчеркнуто игнорировали, словно он стал невидимкой. Перестал существовать.  
Совершенно не понимая, что происходит — ну кроме очевидного: Тренер снова спас его задницу, — Рэй съехал по спинке стула и вопросительно посмотрел на Микки. Все еще потрясенный неожиданным поворотом, тот казался довольным, но что-то все же его тревожило. Это было заметно по его нарочито расслабленной позе, по тому, как побелели сцепленные в замок пальцы.

— Так как эта некрасивая ситуация затрагивает многих, я бы посоветовал тебе, Аслан, договориться с Майклом, — сказал Тренер, подойдя ближе к русскому. — Слышал, ты заинтересован в американском рынке? Рискну предположить, Майкла не затруднит устроить несколько нужных тебе встреч. Впрочем, если вы не придете к общему консенсусу, я к твоим услугам.

По кислой роже Аслана было ясно, что договариваться с Майклом все же придется. Все в этой комнате, включая Рэя, понимали, что обращаться к первородному с такими простыми, решаемыми на бытовом уровне просьбами было совсем не комильфо.  
Вампиры покидали помещение один за другим. Быстро, бесшумно, как тени. Подробные детали Совета не касались, потому задерживаться дольше им не было никакого смысла. Процедив сквозь зубы: «Позвоню», Аслан степенно удалился, оставив Рэя и Микки наедине с Тренером. Джемисоном. Какая уже разница?

— Не самое выгодное для тебя решение, да? — усмехнулся тот, когда машина Аслана резко стартанула с парковки.

— Могло быть и хуже, — философски ответил Микки и протянул ладонь. — Не знаю, как тебя благодарить.

— Тебе и не надо.

В который раз за день Рэй почувствовал себя глупо. Глупо и неловко. Одно дело быть должным нелепому мужику, тренирующему трудных подростков, и совсем другое — первородному вампиру, явно имеющему на тебя определенные виды. Если приплюсовать ко всему прочему открывшуюся правду про то, что сбежавший папка, оказывается, тоже был нежитью, положение Рэя оказывалось крайне интересным.

— Ладно, ребята, вынужден откланяться: у моих пацанов там бой вот-вот начнется, — Джемисон ухмыльнулся совсем по-тренерски и потянулся поправить несуществующие очки. — Рэй, я заеду к тебе вечером. Побеседуем, — Рэй кивнул, разглядывая запыленный серебряный подсвечник, украшающий камин. — Майкл, будь добр, проследи, чтобы он отдохнул. Денек выдался напряженным.

✘

Весь оставшийся день Рэй провел, насилуя поисковую страницу разнообразными запросами. Микки, на которого эти вопросы свалились еще в машине, кратко ответил на несколько самых важных и настоятельно порекомендовал Рэю поспать перед разговором с Тренером. «Завтра продолжим», — пообещал он, прежде чем оставить Рэя наедине с бутылкой виски за полторы штуки фунтов и снедающим его любопытством, граничащим с легким отчаянием.  
Рэй всегда был уравновешенным, и в детстве воспитатели, а затем и учителя наперебой восхищались, какой он милый и рассудительный. Видели бы они его сейчас. Нет, Рэй не сходил с ума, но каждый раз, переформулировав фразу и не находя во всемирной паутине никакой внятной информации, он матерился в голос и устало тер пылающий лоб. Дампиры надежно скрывались в подполье, и к ночи Рэй откровенно затрахался собирать по сети крупицы драгоценных знаний. Чувствуя себя золотоискателем, обнаружившим Эльдорадо, он настолько погрузился в чтение закрытого форума, обнаруженного через десять перекрестных ссылок, что совсем забыл про назначенную встречу. Короткий стук в дверь оторвал его от острой животрепещущей темы дампирского домашнего рабства.

Одетый в знакомый клетчатый костюм, Тренер вел себя как обычно. Как если бы они не встречались раньше в компании влиятельных кровопийц. Вежливо отказавшись от ужина, он уселся за обеденный стол и внимательно посмотрел на Рэя. Надо отдать должное, Рэй оставался максимально бесстрастным. Глаз дергался, но это была сущая ерунда на фоне того пиздеца, который происходил внутри. В воображении так и стояли картины истерзанных молоденьких дампиров, еще не подозревающих о своей природе, но уже ублажающих ублюдских кровососов.

— Я не хочу быть тебе должным.

Вопреки наставлениям Микки быть предельно вежливым, фраза прозвучала грубовато.

— Я у тебя пока ничего и не требую, — спокойно откликнулся Тренер, ничуть не удивленный настроением Рэя.

— Пока, — Рэй усмехнулся и, наполнив водой чайник, небрежно поставил его на плиту. — Но ведь потребуешь.

— Может быть. Хреново, конечно, что все это всплыло на Совете, — Тренер поморщился, — но в целом, тебе не о чем беспокоиться.

— Да, Микки мне популярно разъяснил, что я теперь фактически принадлежу тебе. До выкупа жизни, — Рэй не смог удержаться от нервного смешка.

— Формально да, — флегматично согласился Тренер. — А неформально… честно говоря, если я решу собрать долги со всех, чьи жопы я спас, мне века не хватит.

Анализируя новую информацию, Рэй не спеша, практически медитативно обдал кипятком заварочный чайник и насыпал туда свежей заварки.

— Мне кажется, я уже ни хрена не понимаю, Джеймс.

Тренер молча ждал продолжения, никак не комментируя риторический вопрос Рэя.

— Или мне стоит называть тебя Джемисон? Мастер? Тренер? Я пока не разобрался в ваших правилах.

— Как хочешь, так и зови, — пожал плечами Тренер. — Мне нравится Джеймс. Джемисон слишком уж отдает стариной. Что ты не понимаешь?

— Как мне с тобой расплатиться, — ответил Рэй, ставя на стол две чашки ароматного чая. Не понимал он гораздо больше, но начать можно было с прозаичных вопросов.

— Я же сказал: тебе необязательно это делать, — повторил Тренер, делая первый глоток.

Одобрительно хмыкнув, он с наслаждением прикрыл глаза. Все еще темные, практически черные глаза. На диете он сидел, что ли?

— Обязательно, Джеймс. Мне это важно, — Тренер не возражал. Просто цедил горячий вкусный чай и смотрел на Рэя — пристально, почти не моргая. — Микки говорит, что ты не имеешь права отказать мне, если я хочу выкупить свою жизнь.

— Правильно говорит, — согласился Тренер. — Можем договориться полюбовно, можем официально, через Совет. Второй случай более долгий, как ты понимаешь. Бюрократия докатилась и до нас.

Тренер широко улыбнулся, и почему-то только сейчас Рэя отпустило. Откинувшись на спинку стула, он, не смущаясь, рассматривал Тренера, как в первый раз, от тронутой сединой макушки до убегающей под стол молнии на клетчатой куртке. А ведь еще совсем недавно, когда Тренер технично запихивал Флетчера в ящик, Рэй точно так же пялился на его задницу. И даже строил в голове планы на их первое свидание.  
Как все скоротечно в этом безумном мире.

— Сколько стоит моя жизнь? — без обиняков поинтересовался Рэй, и Тренер рассмеялся, словно вопрос Рэя его позабавил.

— Это ты мне скажи. Если хочешь откупиться, то сам назначаешь цену. Я ее принимаю или отклоняю.

Старый добрый рыночный торг. Микки часто любил повторять, мол, все можно купить, дело лишь в цене. Теперь Рэю предстояло определиться, сколько же стоила его собственная жизнь. И речь шла вовсе не о деньгах. Вряд ли первородного вампира привлечет внушительный банковский чек — он вполне в состоянии выписать свой. Наверное, Рэй когда-нибудь мог быть ему полезным, но Тренер явно дал понять: на данный момент в этом не было необходимости. Ему вообще не нужна была эта принципиальная плата, да и Микки рекомендовал не пороть горячку.

«Подумай, Рэй, находиться под защитой первородного, пусть и с подвешенным долгом, может быть весьма выгодно».

Это было разумно. Логично. Безопасно, в конце концов. Но Рэй, чья жизнь в последние сутки перевернулась несколько раз, полетела кувырком под откос, а в конце оказалось, что ее вдобавок еще и отняли, пусть и в переносном смысле, не желал никого слушать. Никакой здравый смысл не перевешивал острого, животного желания вернуть собственную жизнь обратно. Чтобы он продолжал заниматься своим делом, выкинув из головы все мысли о дампирах. Чтобы никакие вампиры, кроме Микки с его отчетами, не лезли по его душу. Чтобы все, мать его, было как прежде.

Оставалась только кровь. Единственная валюта, которую охотно скупали все вампиры.

Тренер не торопил. Казалось, он вообще не замечал ни внутренний борьбы Рэя, ни то, как долго тот размышляет. Что, собственно, неудивительно: когда у тебя в запасе целая вечность, ко времени относишься иначе.

— Я навел справки, по какому прайсу отстегивают за спасенную жизнь.

— Ну и?

— По минимальному тарифу я заебусь к тебе бегать. Давай повысим ставки.

— На сколько? — с усмешкой уточнил Тренер.

— Олл-ин.

Тренер приподнял брови и медленно, с явным интересом обвел взглядом руки Рэя, крепко сжимающие фарфоровую чашку. Задержался на виднеющихся запястьях, отметив про себя каждую венку, отчего Рэю сделалось неуютно и немного жарко. Мазнул вверх, до открытой в расстегнутом вороте шеи. Рэй тихо выдохнул.

— Это хорошая цена, Рэй. Ты уверен?

Даже находясь в крайне встревоженном состоянии, Рэй не мог не отметить выдержку Тренера. Ему предлагали самый настоящий джекпот, и любой вампир на его месте подмахнул бы соглашение, не раздумывая над чужой глупостью. Но в этом был весь Тренер, которого знал Рэй до сегодняшнего Совета: мужиковатый и добродушный, несмотря на огромную личную выгоду, он продолжал проявлять максимум заботы об окружающих.  
Видать, судьба его серьезно потрепала за все долгие-долгие годы бессмертной жизни.

Вопрос Тренера имел под собой все основания. Отчаянный в своей решимости откупиться, Рэй пошел ва-банк. Официально кровь дампира была ограничена в продаже и стоила немало. Одна пробирка… нет, _один фужер_ , язвительно поправил себя Рэй, оценивался в три-четыре тысячи фунтов, в зависимости от наличия товара. Надо ли говорить, что на черном рынке прайс взлетал прямо пропорционально дополнительным услугам? Покормить вампира «с руки», например, выходило в двадцатку, как минимум. Но все это меркло с по-настоящему круглыми суммами. Самые большие деньги платили за секс с дампиром. Секс, во время которого вампир мог пить его кровь. Высший кайф, круче любой наркоты, как писали в интернете. То же самое подтвердил и Микки, добавив, что ради этого рискового дела многие вампиры идут на преступления. Рэй поверить не мог, что такое возможно, но факт оставался фактом: ради дозы небывалого наслаждения вампиры решались на откровенное насилие, похищение, не боясь ни суда, ни собственной смерти.

— Уверен.

Без лишней скромности, свою жизнь Рэй оценивал крайне высоко, и максимальный тариф позволил бы ему быстро расплатиться с Тренером. Несколько укусов не особо пугали, а если повезет и ему перепадет неплохой секс… да, Рэя все вполне устраивало.

— Хорошо, — легко согласился Тренер.

Осталось дело за малым — выяснить, совпадут ли они в котировках. Все-таки в финансовых терминах думать о предстоящем выкупе было гораздо легче. Индекс Доу-Джонса, баррель нефти, жизнь Рэймонда Смита. Рэй с удовольствием бы изучил график, да только выходить на мировой рынок он не планировал. Единичная сделка — и все в шоколаде.

— Когда твои пацаны накосячили, ты решил, что трех услуг будет достаточно, — заметил Рэй, гостеприимно подливая Тренеру чая. — Думаю, будет справедливым оставить эту же цифру.

— Вполне, — буднично кивнул Тренер, — но у меня, в свою очередь, встречное предложение.

— Внимательно слушаю.

— Две встречи — когда угодно, по твоему желанию. Последнее свидание назначаю я, — Рэй нахмурился, и Тренер продолжил, не утаивая ни одной детали: — Да, Рэй, третий раз останется подвешенным. Я не знаю, когда приду за твоей кровью — в этом году или через полвека, но это мое единственное условие.

— Любишь растягивать удовольствие?

— Не без этого, — Тренер был сама серьезность. — Впрочем, после второго раза можешь считать, что мы в расчете. Остаток — всего лишь формальность. Необходимая мне по личным причинам.

— Интересно, я когда-нибудь о них узнаю? — усмехнулся Рэй, присев на край стола, рядом с Тренером.

Вместо ответа Тренер встал и, порывшись в кармане, протянул Рэю скромную металлическую подвеску. Небольшой квадрат с кельтскими узорами, потемневшими от времени. Рэй прищурился, разглядывая, как между четкими линиями переливается багровая жидкость.

— На всякий случай, — пояснил Тренер и щелкнул крошечной кнопкой. Створки подвески распахнулись, открыв плоский резервуар с каплей крови. — Сломаешь стекло и намажешь на пульсирующие точки. Ну, ты уже в курсе.

Микки снова был прав. Полностью, кругом и безоговорочно. Так и заявил, что Тренер вечером предоставит Рэю защиту. И добавил, что лучше бы Рэю не выпендриваться, а принять ее и, если он сможет, поблагодарить. Закрыв свой вампирский амулет (ну и дичь, до сих пор в голове не укладывалось!), Рэй надел его на себя и спрятал под рубашку. В гнетущем, вязком молчании, он расстегнул пуговицу на манжете и, закатав по локоть плотный, приятный хлопок, протянул нахмурившемуся Тренеру руку.

— Если ты пытаешься быть вежливым, Рэй, достаточно просто поблагодарить, — чуть севшим голосом сказал Тренер, — потому что даже я не отказываюсь от таких предложений.

— Мне недостаточно. Хочу, чтобы все было по правилам, — упрямо ответил Рэй. — Я действительно тебе благодарен.

Дважды повторять не пришлось. Тренер осторожно сжал его запястье и погладил большим пальцем выступающие венки. Поднеся руку к лицу, провел носом по коже, шумно, с истинным наслаждением вдыхая запах Рэя.

— Кулак сожми, — посоветовал он, — легче будет.

Рэй понятия не имел, как оно бывает и что тогда, по меркам Тренера, тяжело, но укус прошил тело острой ослепительной болью. Рэй машинально дернулся, и если бы Тренер не держал крепко, его клыки пропороли бы половину предплечья. Рэй тихо, едва слышно проскулил, дыша часто и загнанно, не в силах оторвать глаз от сюрреалистичного зрелища. Тренер пил не спеша, мелкими глотками, и с каждым вдохом его зрачки разгорались темно-красными искрами. Адское пламя во внимательном, довольном сейчас взгляде, превращало былую решимость Рэя в пепел.  
Оторвавшись, Тренер ласково, почти нежно зализал две чернеющие на бледной коже дыры от клыков и, взяв со стола салфетку, обернул ею запястье. Вытерев пальцами испачканный рот, он облизал их, не желая терять ни капли драгоценной крови, а затем потянулся к завороженно уставившемуся на него Рэю.

— Спасибо, — произнес Тренер, касаясь влажными губами приоткрытых губ Рэя.

Рэй кивнул, не совсем осознавая, за что его благодарят, и с видимым облегчением выдохнул, когда Тренер, взъерошив его мокрые от пота волосы, отстранился.

— Звони, как будешь готов.

Рэй опять кивнул, даже не глядя в сторону уходящего Тренера. Он крепко сжимал прокушенную руку, и несмотря на то, что на салфетке проступило всего два маленьких пятнышка, ему казалось, что он сейчас отъедет от кровопотери. Или от нервов.  
Кажется, Тренер тоже был прав: Рэю следовало отдохнуть. Денек и правда выдался тот еще.

— Рэй, — позвал Тренер и, дождавшись, когда тот обернется, мягко приказал, — никакого алкоголя за два дня до нашей встречи.

✘

— Ты что, вообще не спал? — сходу спросил Микки, когда на следующий день Рэй приехал к нему с ноутбуком и последними финансовыми сводкам по всем фермам.

— Спал.

Судя по скептическому лицу, Микки ему не поверил. Рэй действительно чувствовал себя неважно: бледный, осунувшийся, он выглядел так, словно его грузовик с травой переехал. Несмотря на камнем навалившуюся усталость, быстро заснуть у него не получилось. До пяти утра он сидел в интернете, залпом читая темы на форуме. Даже на закрытом ресурсе дампиры опасались писать прямо, и Рэй потратил достаточно времени, чтобы разобраться в завуалированных намеках и иносказательных фразах. Структурированной, четкой информации он, разумеется, не обнаружил, но кое-каких знаний почерпнул. Для вампиров дампиры тупо были едой. Дорогим изысканным лакомством, пять звезд Мишлена из трех. Обезличенный товар, вкусная конфета, которую можно сожрать целиком и выкинуть фантик. Нет, это было не высокопарное сравнение: часто дампиры писали, что после секса они чувствовали себя скорее мертвыми, чем живыми. Многим приходилось ставить капельницы, чтобы не загнуться от обезвоживания и обескровливания. Кого-то забирали в госпиталь на несколько дней. В этой ветке Рэй нашел телефон больницы, сквозь пальцы смотрящей на незаконную деятельность дампиров.

Становиться официальным донором никто не горел желанием. Да, регистрация автоматически давала защиту, и все состоящие на учете дампиры охранялись лучше Королевы, но были и подводные камни. Если Рэй правильно понял, за повышенную безопасность дампиры бесплатно подкармливали вампиров из высшей лиги. Покопавшись основательнее, он выяснил, что крутящиеся на черном рынке дампиры тоже обменивали свою кровь на покровительство. Только там у них был шанс договориться и, вместе с полученной защитой, продолжать зарабатывать неплохие суммы. Зарегистрировавшись официально, они теряли не только доступ к легким деньгам, но и всякую возможность выбора. Давай любому, кто захочет, и спи спокойно. Сомнительная выгода, подумал Рэй, пялясь покрасневшими глазами на кружку с приторно-сладким чаем. Запястье противно саднило, словно из него вытянули сухожилия, и это постоянно возвращало его к мыслям о заключенной сделке.

— Привет, Рэй, — равнодушно-доброжелательным тоном поздоровалась Розалинд, оторвавшись от чтения журнала.

— Розалинд.

Рэй кивнул и, сгрузив все свои вещи на столик, устроился в удобном разлапистом кресле. Микки протянул ему бокал с виски. Хорошим, его любимым, ароматным виски, которое Рэй был готов хлестать из горла, начиная с раннего утра. Отрицательно покачав головой, Рэй взял ноутбук и, поморщился, когда рука неприятно заныла. Чуть надавив на кожу, Рэй потянул манжету вниз, стараясь сохранять невозмутимый вид, но ни от Микки, ни от Розалинд не укрылся его жест.

— Он дал тебе свою кровь? — прямо спросил Микки.

— Дал.

Микки прищурился. Розалинд делала вид, что происходящее ее не интересует, но краем глаза Рэй видел, как она теребила одну из многочисленных цепочек на шее. Ту самую, которую никогда не снимала. Теперь Рэй понимал, почему. Даже будучи в браке с потомственным вампиром, чьи корни уходили глубоко в Средневековье, она никогда не теряла бдительности.

«Розалинд дампир?» — написал Микки Рэй после того, как Тренер ушел. Дождавшись в ответ лаконичного «да», он поинтересовался: — «Как ты ее нашел?»

«Ее кровь была в открытом доступе».

Что ж, это объясняло легкую повернутость Розалинд на здоровом образе жизни. Сколько Рэй ее знал, она предпочитала воздерживаться от алкоголя, не говоря уже про траву или что серьезнее. Один бокал на званых ужинах. Два-три — по большим праздникам.  
Вампирам нужна была только чистая кровь. Тренер четко дал ему это понять.

— Это хорошо, — Микки будто обрадовался. Пригубив виски, он подержал его на языке и с наслаждением проглотил.

— Честно говоря, не вижу в этом большого смысла, — Рэй пожал плечами, запуская нужные файлы. — Деньги у меня есть. Вампиров не так много, и для большинства из них мое происхождение остается тайной. Иначе проблемы возникли бы гораздо раньше.

— В целом, так и есть, — согласился Микки. — Но лично мне спокойнее, когда мои люди находятся в безопасности. На чем вы сошлись?

— Мне обязательно отчитываться?

— Нет, — Микки дружелюбно улыбнулся. — Просто знаю, что ты ненавидишь быть в долгу. Если я как-то могу помочь…

— Давай лучше к делу, — невежливо сменил тему Рэй и развернул ноутбук с графиками экраном к Микки.

Работа кипела. Цифры Микки не нравились. Вечно голодный до прибыли, он пытался найти способы заработать больше. Рэй, в свою очередь, соглашался или убедительно доказывал ему, почему схема не сработает. На втором часу мозгового штурма Розалинд, зевнув, ушла собираться: мастерская ждала свою королеву. К тому же, там ей было гораздо интереснее. «Я не садовод», любила повторять она, с любопытством рассматривая видео с хорошо обустроенных подземных плантаций. Когда Микки спустился в гараж, чтобы выгнать ее машину, Рэй откинулся назад и, сняв очки, устало потер побаливающие глаза. Еще пару часов, и нужно будет закругляться, иначе его срубит в этом вот кресле.  
Металлический поднос с тихим звуком опустился на журнальный стол. Рэй проморгался, в недоумении уставившись на большой дымящийся чайник. Рядом в вазочке лежало миндальное печенье — любимый десерт Микки, который перепадал ему настолько редко, что он шутливо грозился как-нибудь поступиться джентльменскими принципами и запереть Розалинд на кухне.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Рэй и бухнул в чашку сразу три кубика сахара.

Розалинд смотрела на него с сожалением. Понимающе. Что было удивительно, учитывая их прохладные, исключительно деловые отношения.

— Подрочи перед встречей.

Рэй, вздрогнув от неожиданности, пролил кипяток мимо чашки. К такому резкому переходу на дружеский курс он оказался не готов. Взяв несколько салфеток, он аккуратно промокнул воду и, нервно поправив очки, поднял голову.

— Я серьезно, — повторила Розалинд. — Поможет расслабиться.

Рэй не знал, что на это сказать, впрочем, Розалинд ответ и не требовался. Улыбнувшись краешком губ, она направилась к выходу, вышагивая от бедра в своих любимых лубутенах. У Рэя, конечно, скопилось достаточно вопросов, но Микки еще вчера четко обозначил: к Розалинд обращаться не стоило. И добавил потом, чуть мягче: «Мы никогда не говорим про ее жизнь до нашего знакомства». Рэй сомневался, что Микки не навел справки самостоятельно, но то, как он носился со своей женой, объясняло многое.

— Так, если лорд Прессфилд согласится отдать нам землю, то к концу следующего года мы выйдем на приличные показатели, — заявил Микки, возвращаясь в гостиную. — О, чай! Обожаю Роз. Какие там у нас цифры, Рэй?

— Что тебе известно про Тренера?

Тщательно прожевав кусок печенья, Микки задумался.

— Немного. Есть слухи, похожие на правду. Есть те, которые не проверить. А что тебя интересует?

— Все, — Рэй криво улыбнулся. — Я только знаю, что он первородный. И что у него идиотский вкус.

За десять лет общения с Микки Рэй более-менее разбирался в кастовости вампиров. Противоположно обращенным, первородные принадлежали к первой лиге, и их голоса на Советах были решающими. К первородным относились известные древние персонажи из мифов и легенд, те самые, чья жажда крови была настолько сильной, что неупокоенная душа поднималась из могилы. Они не оставляли никого в живых, по крайней мере, по официальным преданиям. По неофициальным, у каждого восставшего находилась пара счастливчиков, которых мстительные духи то ли пожалели, то ли не добили. Эти вампиры также причислялись к первой лиге.

«Короче, до первого укуса — первородные, остальные — потомственные или обращенные», — просто объяснил Микки.

С потомственными было проще: их первородные лично отбирали в свой клан. Долго, пристально изучали понравившихся людей, внимательно следили за их жизнью, сомневались до последнего. Честно говоря, проще было стать супругом наследника монархии, чем влиться в ряды кровососов. Убедившись, что человек им подходит, первородный обращал его. Несмотря на растущую численность людей на планете, кланы вампиров оставались небольшими, и иногда могло пройти несколько десятков лет, а то и век, прежде чем новопреставленный человек присоединялся к дружной зубастой семье. Как правило, обращать мог только старший вампир, он же первородный, но когда потомок вступал в брак, ему даровалось право свадебного укуса.

«Что, прямо в церкви?» — удивился Рэй. Набожным он никогда не был, но привычки вампиров даже ему показались кощунственными.

«Да нет, это только название», — рассмеялся тогда Микки. — «Вампир вообще может не обращать свою вторую половину. Все зависит от желания человека».

Обращенный супруг принадлежал третьей лиге, и только со временем — кажется, рубежом были триста лет — его принимали в потомственные. Если же в паре рождался ребенок, дампир, то он сразу считался наследником крови. На родителей возлагалась ответственность обеспечить ему хорошую, интересную жизнь и подготовить к вечности. Дети сами выбирали, в каком возрасте они предпочтут умереть («Поменять статус», поправил Рэя Микки), и имели право принимать решение с двадцати пяти лет. Собственно, Аслан-младший хотел получить укус по достижению вампирского совершеннолетия, и чуть-чуть не дожил до этого счастливого момента. Так говорил его отец, предъявляя Рэю за убийство сына.

— Поговаривают, его обратила Деарг-Ду*, — Рэй нахмурился и, переспросив имя, записал себе в телефон. Он не был знатоком кельтской мифологии. — Стандартная история: красивая несчастная девушка, которую отец насильно выдал замуж. Муж оказался мудаком, издевался над ней, и в итоге она умерла. Предположительно самоубийство. Потом восстала из мертвых и пошла мстить. Убила папку, убила мужа, и теперь, по легенде, в день свой смерти пьет кровь невинных юношей.

— До сих пор?

— Кто знает, — Микки развел руками. — Место захоронения утеряно. Если оно надежно забетонировано и находится глубоко под городом, это одно дело. А если могилу перенесли… Всякое может быть.

— Как ты думаешь, сколько ему лет?

— Точно знаю, что больше семисот, — Микки отпил чая. — Что? Это чувствуется.

Микки имел в виду силу. Не физическую — ею обладал каждый новообращенный, большого ума не требовалось. Речь шла о внутренней силе, которая с каждым новым веком напитывала бессмертное тело. В какой-то момент ее становилось так много, что потребность в живительной крови исчезала. Вампир практически не нуждался в ней, пил так редко, что новичок давно бы скопытился от жажды.  
Микки, например, было чуть больше двухсот, и он только-только добровольно сел на диету, стараясь растягивать приемы пищи. Вегетарианцем, питающимся исключительно кровью животных, он не стал: как понял Рэй, в кругах высших вампиров это считалось дурацкой данью моде, забавой для третьей лиги. Первородные и потомственные цедили донорскую кровь, получаемую по специальным талонам. А кровь дампира была вишенкой, божественным нектаром на этой веселой коктейльной вечеринке. Погружала в наслаждение и придавала энергии круче любого синтетического наркотика.

— К тому же, мой прапрадед пересекался с Джемисоном в Канаде, — заметил Микки, подливая себе виски, — и настоятельно рекомендовал мне не переходить ему дорогу. Даже сопроводительное письмо написал, когда я решил перебраться в Лондон.

— Интересная история.

— Скорее, мутная, — усмехнулся Микки. — Подробностей я не знаю, но думаю, побесоебили они знатно в свое время. Поэтому мы теперь так скучно живем. Ни переехать без уведомления Совета, ни поохотиться.

Рэя передернуло. Вчера он успел прочитать про забавы вампиров. Конечно, это были лишь слухи — просто потому, что подтвердить их было некому, — но рассказывали, что иногда, прежде чем закрыть дампира в своем особняке, богатеи веселились, охотясь на них. Так трофей казался слаще, как писала некая Клодия, одна из старожилов форума. Ее сообщения всегда набирали максимальное количество лайков, к ее советам прислушивались, за предупреждения горячо благодарили. И судя по ее постам, дампирам лучше было либо не высовываться, чтобы лишний раз не привлекать к себе внимания, либо работать на черном рынке, желательно под покровительством старшего вампира. На крайний случай — стать донором. Это гарантировало какую-никакую, но защиту. Дампиров было не так много, и в вампирских кругах прекрасно знали, кто потенциально свободен, а кто числится в любимчиках у определенного кровососа.

— Знаешь, что мне непонятно, — помолчав, ответил Рэй. — Ты говорил, что все вампиры привязаны к своему родителю. Тому, кто дал укус, — Микки кивнул. — Что вы пьете их кровь первые годы…

— Ну, справедливости ради, должен сказать, что иногда родители дают сделать пару глоточков даже тем, кому перевалило за пятьсот.

— Звучит крайне неаппетитно.

— Считай, это наш вариант «филе миньон» из вагю высшего класса, — Микки отставил бокал. — Вкуснее крови родителя только ваша.

— Ясно, — спешно кивнул Рэй. Пожалуй, он пока был не готов погрузиться в милые семейные истории Пирсонов, в которых прадед Микки кормит его своей кровью. — А как тогда первородные? Те, которых покусали персонажи фольклора?

— Без понятия. Потому они и первородные: никто не знает, как они вообще выжили. Вряд ли в древние времена существовало хоть какое-то подобие той системы воспитания вампиров, которую мы знаем, — Микки задумчиво пожевал нижнюю губу. — Собственно, первородные ее и создали.

Гудящая голова теперь просто раскалывалась. Микки улыбнулся и, потянувшись вперед, захлопнул ноутбук.

— Иди-ка ты спать, Рэй. Завтра все доделаем.

Но в саду, проводив Рэя до высоких кованых ворот, Микки посерьезнел:

— Рэй, я не лезу в твои дела с Тренером, но… — он нахмурился, словно сомневался, продолжать или нет, а затем, вздохнул, выложил: — По слухам, он единственный, кого пощадила Деарг-Ду. Не высосала его кровь до конца. И сдается мне, он прекрасно знает, где ее могила. Не удивлюсь, если он сам ее перезахоронил, когда город стал разрастаться.

— Чем мне это грозит? — прямо спросил Рэй, опершись о машину.

— Тебе ничем. Скорее, грозит какому-нибудь неудачнику-ирландцу, когда она опять решит отужинать. Видишь ли, многие первородные любят разделить с родителем трапезу. Момент кровного единения, — Микки усмехнулся. — Просто будь осторожен, ладно?

Рэй кивнул. Отчаянно хотелось выпить. Накуриться в хлам. Господи, он был даже готов закинуться чем похлеще, лишь бы вытравить из мозга последние сутки. Списать на дурман, на глюки, на неудачный приход. Рэй покосился на левую руку. В бинте острой необходимости не было, Рэй намотал его исключительно для душевного спокойствия, когда провел полчаса с утра, пялясь на две покрытые корочкой ранки. Реальность была красноречивее любых кошмаров. Остановившись на светофоре, Рэй достал телефон.

«Послезавтра вечером устроит?»

Чем скорее он со всем покончит, тем проще будет притвориться, что ничего не случилось.

«Вполне»

Проехав пару кварталов, Рэй снова притормозил на красный свет.

«Есть какие-то пожелания? Помимо трезвости»

«Например?»

Рэй закатил глаза, искренне пожалев, что Тренер не видит сейчас его недоумения. То ли он придуривался, то ли специально провоцировал Рэя на секстинг. В святую наивность вампира, которому было под тысячу лет (да, Рэй успел быстро погуглить легенду про девушку из Уотерфорда), как-то не верилось.

«Наручники? Особый вид смазки? Кляп? Кувшин для крови? Растянутая дырка?»

Ответ Тренера пришел не сразу, лишь когда Рэй добрался до дома. Загнав машину в гараж, Рэй разделся и прошлепал босыми ногами в душ. Хотелось полежать в ванне, но сил хватило только быстро ополоснуться. Растянувшись поперек кровати, Рэй открыл мессенджер и нажал на иконку голосового сообщения. Комнату заполнил низкий, довольный смех.

— Так и знал, что продешевил. Надо было вебкам включить в прайс, — Рэй невольно усмехнулся. — Возвращаясь к твоему вопросу, Рэй: если мне будет что-то нужно, я сообщу заранее.

«Ок»

«Но если ты будешь себя растягивать, я не откажусь от видео»

Рэй написал было ответ. Стер. Переслушал сообщение. Вопреки логике, голос Тренера — спокойный, хрипловатый — расслаблял, снимая гложущее Рэя напряжение. В целом, если абстрагироваться от всей этой вампирской темы, события развивались именно так, как и хотел Рэй. Правда, они спешно перескочили этап с ужином и свиданием, но, опять же, Рэй не был против. На ужин, в конце концов, можно и потом сходить.  
Если жив останешься, шепнуло назойливое подсознание, но нервный лимит Рэя был исчерпан еще у Микки, потому он отмахнулся от дурацкой мысли. В голове снова возник образ Тренера — подтянутого, деловитого, с внимательным, цепким взглядом и отличной крепкой задницей. Да-а, если бы Рэй мог, он бы записал на камеру, как тот укладывает Флетчера в гроб. Тренер не только избавил их обоих от этого дотошного склизкого мудака, но и продемонстрировал себя во всей красе. Во всех смыслах. Скользнув ладонью под пижамные шорты, Рэй провел пару раз по окрепшему члену и, довольно хмыкнул, вернулся к переписке.

«Скину нюдс, если скажешь, сколько тебе лет»

Микки говорил быть осторожнее, но если Тренер не прочь был пофлиртовать, то почему Рэй должен отказываться?

«500»

Рэй вздохнул и, подняв телефон, выбрал ракурс. Фото вышло темноватым, с полностью заваленным горизонтом — хотя какой там горизонт, Рэй сам был завален на кровать. Обрезав кадр, он отцентрировал его, оставив самое главное: низ живота с убегающей под резинку шорт светлой порослью волос и обтянутый мягкой тканью стояк.  
Сообщение Тренера свалилось меньше чем через минуту.

«Допустим, 650...»

Рэй коротко рассмеялся и, стянув одежду, развел ноги. Облизнув ладонь, он сжал кулак на основании и сделал новый снимок, беззастенчиво выгибаясь в зрачок камеры.

На этот раз Тренер позвонил.

— Когда я родился, Уотерфорд уже основали, но Голуэя еще не было.

Сглотнув скопившуюся слюну, Рэй медленно ответил, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал ровно:

— Слишком расплывчато.

Убедившись, что Тренер еще на проводе, Рэй сплюнул на пальцы и огладил влажную, чувствительную головку. Вырвавшийся стон получился тихим, легким, и напоминал скорее выдох, но Тренеру точно понравилось. Он довольно хмыкнул и, не скрывая улыбки, повысил ставки:

— Если я скажу, что это был десятый век, ты мне будешь должен охрененный кадр.

— Это разумная плата, Джеймс, — согласился Рэй. — Подождешь?

Не завершая разговор, Рэй отложил телефон и снова провел ладонью по стволу. Судя по светящемуся экрану, Тренер не отключился. Да и вряд ли он хотел отключиться, если наверняка сейчас представлял, как Рэй дрочит, быстро и умело доводя себя до разрядки. Тишину комнаты прерывали лишь негромкие звуки ласкающего себя Рэя и тяжелое, размеренное дыхание Тренера. Рэй никогда не замечал в себе склонности к эксгибиционизму, но от самой мысли, что где-то на другом конце Лондона Тренер сейчас вслушивается в каждое его движение, член подрагивал от удовольствия. Рэй не знал, работал ли тонкий слух вампира на расстоянии, но то, как Тренер реагировал на малейший шорох, не оставляло никаких сомнений в его суперспособностях. Он ничего не говорил, но так красноречиво молчал и пару раз сглатывал, что выдавал себя с головой.

— Так торопишься, — пробормотал он, когда Рэй был в шаге от оргазма, — мне так тебя мало.

Оргазм накрыл мягкой волной, выбивая из легких весь воздух вместе со слабым протяжным стоном. Рэй прикрыл глаза, лениво размазывая влагу по члену, наслаждаясь последними вспышками удовольствия.

— Понравилось? — беззвучно спросил он.

— Очень.

Нащупав телефон, Рэй сбросил звонок и, включив камеру, сделал последнее, то самое охрененное фото. В духе первого, только на этот раз во всей своей наготе, с забрызганным спермой животом. Тренер ничего не ответил, впрочем, никакого ответа Рэй и не ждал. Наспех вытершись влажными салфетками, он подтянул к себе одеяло и отрубился, едва его голова коснулась подушки.

________________  
*Деарг-Ду (Dearg-due, дословно «сосущий красную кровь») — в ирландской мифологии: демон-женщина, обольщающая мужчин и высасывающая их кровь. Легенду можно прочитать на английском: https://www.irishcentral.com/culture/entertainment/dearg-dur и на русском: http://celticstyle.ru/legenda-o-dearg-du/


	2. Chapter 2

День, вернее, вечер расплаты наступил неотвратимо быстро. Спасибо Микки: он так загрузил Рэя проектом новой фермы, что волноваться времени просто не оставалось. Чутье и долгое партнерство подсказывали Рэю, что Микки неспроста так оживился. Скорее всего, таким образом он пытался отвлечь Рэя от свалившейся на него реальности, а если уж и денег удастся срубить — будет вообще идеально. Что ж, его тактика сработала: закрывая вечером почту и Excel, Рэй был не в состоянии не то что искать новую информацию, но и просто читать. В глаза как песка насыпали, в голове, будто в матрице, мелькали сплошные цифры, и Рэй в который раз поклялся, что едва только Тренер уйдет, он взорвет заранее подготовленный косяк и как следует расслабится. 

Курить ему было нельзя, но вертеть самокрутки никто не запрещал. Табак вперемешку с травой приятно похрустывал под пальцами, даря успокоение не хуже антистрессовых приблуд. Облизнув край бумаги, Рэй аккуратно запечатал новую папиросу и, любовно пробежавшись по ней пальцами, положил в коробку. Поднес ладони к лицу и шумно, глубоко вдохнул. Снял очки. Потерев переносицу, посидел несколько минут, медитируя на два ряда идеально ровненьких, как на подбор, косяков, а затем захлопнул крышку и побрел в ванную. Тренер не ждал от него какой-то особенной подготовки, но простые правила приличия никто не отменял.  
Тугие струи воды, вопреки всему, не расслабляли. Скорее монотонно отбивали чечетку на затекших плечах, не хуже метронома отсчитывая мгновения до часа Х. Как бы Рэй ни пытался настроиться на легкий, непринужденный секс, мысли все равно возвращались к укусу. Страх липкой темнотой расползался под кожей, рисуя страшные картины. После официальной благодарности запястье только-только зажило, не считая видимых отметин. Что будет с его горлом? На форуме, конечно, писали, что пить можно из любой вены, но большинство вампиров предпочитало именно горло. Выложенные фотографии посиневшей, расцвеченной кровоподтеками шеи возбуждению тоже как-то не способствовали.  
Пожалуй, стоит договориться с Джеймсом, чтобы он предупредил. Вряд ли Рэю это поможет настроиться на кровавое самопожертвование, но укус хотя бы не станет неожиданностью. Да, так будет лучше всего. 

Укутавшись в серый халат, Рэй постоял на пороге спальни. Простыни он перестелил еще с утра, но теперь в его мокрую голову пришла абсолютно другая мысль: стоило ли подстелить под простыни что-то еще? Вдруг все зальет кровью? Менять кровать он как-то не планировал. Думать о том, выживет ли он вообще после «ужина», Рэю не хотелось.  
Звонок в дверь застал Рэя около комода, с клетчатым пледом в руках. Бросив его на подушки, Рэй направился встречать долгожданного гостя. В этом даже была некая ирония: он ведь и правда хотел Тренера — завалить на свою удобную кровать, например, или нагнуть над рабочим столом в пошарпанном спортивном зале. Всего каких-то две недели назад. Забавно, насколько мироздание оказалось чутким к его желаниям. 

— Привет, — Рэй отступил, дав Тренеру пройти. 

Тот кивнул, привычно разулся в коридоре, смяв задники своих адидасов, и вопросительно взглянул на Рэя. Господи, до чего все было нелепо! Рэй усмехнулся про себя: нет, в его жизни случался секс на одну ночь, но даже с незнакомцем они некоторое время плясали вокруг да около, а не тупо шли трахаться. Впрочем, иногда Рэй жалел об этом. Некоторые ребята были прекрасны, как греческие боги, а если бы еще не открывали рот, оставались бы на придуманном Рэем Олимпе.  
А тут Тренер. Не приятель, конечно, но и не первый встречный. Не-ле-по.

— Я бы предложил выпить, но, думаю, это неуместно, — фраза прозвучала двусмысленно: пить-то Тренер как раз таки будет. — Алкоголь, в смысле. 

— По крайней мере, не сегодня, — согласился Тренер.

— Ну тогда… Второй этаж, направо.

Рэй сам до конца не замечал, насколько был взвинчен, и только на контрасте с расслабленным, довольно улыбающимся Тренером осознал это. Тело буквально вибрировало от скопившегося напряжения. Глубоко вдохнув, он с шумом выпустил воздух и первым пошел к лестнице, показывая дорогу. 

— А ты всегда на секс настраиваешься, как на похороны? — добродушно поинтересовался Тренер. 

— Только когда из меня собираются выпить всю кровь. 

— Если я скажу, что еще до всей этой ситуации с Советом планировал тебя трахнуть, тебе станет легче? 

Остановившись, как вкопанный, Рэй повернулся к Тренеру, не пряча удивления:

— Интересная стратегия. Ты всегда сначала посылаешь? — Рэй фыркнул и повторил, изображая угрюмый голос Тренера: — «При всем уважении, надеюсь, нет». 

Тренер рассмеялся, как в том голосовом сообщении — низко, глубоко и так тепло, что Рэй не смог не улыбнуться в ответ. 

— Кто ж знает, что ты имел в виду. Я не хотел лезть в ваши криминальные дела, — пояснил он, подходя ближе. — Не по статусу. А твое предложение увидеться звучало слишком расплывчато. — Рэй усмехнулся, отлично понимая отсылку Тренера к их аудиоприключению. — Слушай, Рэй, тебе необязательно это делать сегодня. Мы можем перенести. 

— Нет, — спешно возразил Рэй и притянул Тренера к себе за ворот куртки. — Нет, я хочу сейчас. Я уже заебался думать об этом. 

Вопреки ожиданиям, первый поцелуй вышел мягким и неторопливым. Тренер как будто подчинился решительному напору Рэя, послушно отвечая на грубоватый поцелуй, но потом ненавязчиво перехватил инициативу. Скользнув рукой по затылку, крепко взял Рэя за шею и, не спеша пробираясь к спальне, целовал — медленно, глубоко, пока у обоих не сбилось дыхание. Словно пробовал на вкус. Парадоксально, но это успокаивало, как и все движения Тренера. То, как он вел Рэя по его собственному дому, как трогал везде: вдумчиво, изучая, оставляя на разгоряченной коже обжигающие отпечатки. Чуть потянув пояс халата, приспустил его с плеча, и легонько прикусил оголившуюся шею. Рэй громко сглотнул и сразу почувствовал, как Тренер помотал головой. То ли предупредил, мол, рано, то ли просто почесался колючей щетиной, чтобы потом зализать покрасневшее местечко. Взяв лицо Рэя в ладони, он снова приник к его рту, чередуя жадные поцелуи с легкими, практически невесомыми прикосновениями.

— Трахнешь меня? 

— Тебя? Конечно, трахну, но разве… — Рэй откровенно растерялся, не в силах отвести взгляда от приоткрытых, поблескивающих в приглушенном свете губ. — Я думал, это происходит наоборот.

— И опять ты торопишься, — Тренер смотрел чуточку насмешливо и ласково. — Я же сказал: я давно хочу тебя. 

У Рэя не было причин, чтобы сомневаться в его искренности. Тренер недвусмысленно двинул бедрами, наглядно доказывая свои слова, и с готовностью помог Рэю избавить себя от спортивного костюма и коричневой футболки-поло. Очки. На нем не было очков, понял Рэй, когда Тренер, повинуясь легкому толчку, вытянулся на кровати. Без них он смотрелся старше, и дело было вовсе не в человеческом возрасте. В его темных, почти черных глазах плескалась целая вечность. Они смотрели прямо в душу, обнажая все страхи и потаенные эмоции, и Рэй, как загипнотизированный, шел на многообещающий безмолвный призыв. Помог Тренеру устроиться удобнее на взбитых подушках, забрался сверху, позволив полностью снять с себя халат. Чуть шире расставил ноги, когда Тренер с видимым удовольствием сжал его задницу. Подался вперед, прямо в жаркую, влажную глубину, и не сдержал короткого стона, когда после пары толчков головка уперлась в щеку. По мнению Рэя, эта картина, как и растянутый вокруг его члена рот, выглядели настолько гармонично, словно Тренер был создан для этого. И для его кровати. Создан для Рэя. Будто прочитав его мысли, Тренер звонко шлепнул Рэя по ягодицам и потянул на себя. В горле мгновенно пересохло. Положив ладонь на короткостриженый затылок, Рэй плавно подался бедрами вперед, пока нос Тренера не уперся ему в пах. Как же потрясающе… Выйдя почти полностью, Рэй снова толкнулся, погружаясь на всю длину. Тренер еле слышно промычал, машинально пытаясь сглотнуть, подавился, но даже не попытался отстраниться. 

— Господи, Джеймс, — беззвучно произнес Рэй, прекрасно зная, что Тренер услышит. 

Рот Тренера был истинным проклятьем. Наверное, следовало сбавить темп, следовало дать ему просто отсосать, но Рэй не мог остановиться. Особенно когда Тренер сам нанизывался, послушно вбирая ствол до основания, и негромко, глухо постанывал, еще больше распаляя нахлынувшее возбуждение. Обхватив обеими руками его голову, Рэй направлял Тренера, растворяясь в собственном наслаждении, желая продлить этот момент как можно дольше. И в то же время — желая большего. Тренер, казалось, был согласен с любым его решением, и от этой нарочитой покорности крышу сносило покруче, чем от самого забористого косяка. Толкнувшись последний раз, Рэй медленно вынул свой член, и, не удержавшись, провел блестящей головкой по мокрым губам. Тренер тяжело дышал, даже не пытаясь вытереть подбородок и щеки, и выглядел так необыкновенно, настолько восхитительно разъебанным, что Рэй внутренне поклялся повторить. Чем скорее, тем лучше. Только в следующий раз он доведет дело до конца и сам слижет собственную сперму с этих тонких, ухмыляющихся губ. 

Тренер провел по лицу тыльной стороной ладони. Инициатива все еще была полностью и безоговорочно отдана Рэю, но по хитрому прищуру, по этому довольному взгляду Рэй понимал, что все развивалось именно так, как планировал Тренер. Что ж, пока их намерения полностью совпадали, Рэй был не против. Опустившись Тренеру на бедра, он потянулся за поцелуем. Тренер с готовностью ответил, но теперь в его прикосновениях не было ни капли ласки. Только жадная, голодная порывистость, несильные укусы за нижнюю губу и быстрый, напористый темп. Идеально. Этот рот откровенно сводил с ума, и Рэй, с сожалением оторвавшись, спешно стянул с Тренера мешавшие им обоим боксеры. 

— Перевернись.

Перекатившись на живот, Тренер уперся в матрас локтями и коленями. Рэй огладил ладонями широкую, с явно проступающими мышцами спину, поцеловал ямочки на пояснице, прежде чем спуститься к манящей, упругой заднице. 

— Твою мать. 

Рэй не видел лица Тренера, но был твердо уверен: тот сейчас наверняка улыбался. По крайней мере, смешок Рэй слышал отчетливо. Но как можно было не материться, глядя на влажную, явно подготовленную для него дырку? Выдавив на руку смазку, Рэй растер ее между ягодиц и скользнул внутрь большими пальцами. Тренер громко выдохнул. Рэй усмехнулся и лизнул — размашисто, почти не проникая, заставляя Тренера подаваться навстречу в желании большего. Оставив левую руку на месте, Рэй прижал к анусу сразу два пальца правой и чуть надавил, завороженно наблюдая, как мышцы с легким сопротивлением обхватывают фаланги. Член дернулся, но Рэй еще несколько раз двинул рукой — надо было убедиться, что Тренер готов. И послушать, как сбивается его размеренное дыхание.

Достать заранее выложенный презерватив и натянуть его на себя было делом нескольких секунд. Рэй мягко помассировал пальцами припухший вход и, приставив головку, толкнулся, сразу загоняя на половину. Тренер коротко простонал и уткнулся лбом в покрывало. От его позы — такой покорной и такой открытой, от того, как он рассеянно водил пальцами по своей шее и плечам, собирая выступившие капли пота, как сам подался назад, полностью насаживаясь на член Рэя, внутри все кипело. Зажмурившись, Рэй медлил, двигаясь плавно, давая время привыкнуть. И только когда Тренер, полностью расслабившись, лег грудью на кровать и сам развел ягодицы, Рэй отпустил себя. Он никогда не был грубым, старался подстраиваться под партнера, но подставляющийся Тренер будил в нем какие-то животные, исключительно первобытные инстинкты. Хотелось вколачиваться в него, не сдерживаясь, хотелось трахать до гортанных вскриков, хотелось, чтобы он кончил под ним, даже не притронувшись к себе. Особенно когда он так красиво выгибался, стоило Рэю только вынуть свой член. Когда приподнимался, толкаясь ему навстречу. Когда крепко, до побелевших костяшек, вцепился в изголовье кровати и опустил голову на скрещенные руки, издавая нечленораздельные звуки, что-то между стоном и выдохом, прося сильнее. Прося больше. Да, Рэю хотелось выебать Тренера, забрать себе целиком: и загорелое тело с блеклыми следами полуистлевших татуировок, и его темную, бессмертную душу. Накрыв Тренера собой, Рэй лизнул мокрую, солоноватую шею и, двигаясь в рваном, хаотичном темпе, несильно прикусил. Тренер что-то неразборчиво прошипел — Рэй не расслышал. Кровь стучала в висках, по венам текла уже самая настоящая лава, перед глазами была порозовевшая кожа и тронутый сединой затылок. Готовый спустить от одного только хриплого, протяжного «Рэй», он сплюнул на ладонь и обхватил кулаком сочащийся смазкой член Тренера. Хватило нескольких движений. Тренер сладко сжался, выплескиваясь Рэю на пальцы, и, крупно вздрогнув, Рэй уткнулся носом ему в плечо.

Оргазм будто выбил из Рэя последние силы. Зевнув, он осторожно вышел, и, кинув резинку на пол, крепко обнял Тренера. Поцеловал — лениво, не спеша, наслаждаясь благословенной истомой. Спустился губами ниже, прихватив мочку уха, и шутливо прикусил подставленную шею. Тренер вяло махнул рукой, даже не пытаясь сопротивляться, и шлепок по бедру получился легким поглаживанием. 

— Что будет, если я выпью твоей крови? — спросил Рэй, укладывая Тренера на кровать.

— Пока ты человек, ничего хорошего, — просто ответил тот, удобней устраиваясь на подушках. — Иди сюда. 

Рэй с удовольствием вытянулся вдоль тела Тренера. Глаза слипались, словно вся тяжесть мира навалилась сейчас на его плечи и беспощадно вдавливала в матрас. Он проморгался, совершенно не помня, куда дел очки и когда вообще успел их снять, и, уставившись на расслабленного, разнеженного Тренера, попросил:

— Дашь мне пятнадцать минут? 

Вероятно, его голос прозвучал очень жалостливо, потому что Тренер хрипло рассмеялся и, кивнув, потянул Рэя на себя. Рэй хотел было предупредить, что весит под сто кило, но вспомнив, как Микки однажды одной рукой играючи приподнял контейнер, решил даже не начинать. О силе вампиров слагали легенды, и раз Тренер решил, что Рэй ничего ему не отдавит, можно было ему довериться. 

Пробуждение было долгим, но очень приятным. Мышцы звенели от легкости, как и всегда после отличного секса или хорошего массажа. Да, массаж. Рэю чудилось, что он заснул в спа-салоне, и пока он дремал, массажист гладил его тело, прогоняя усталость и напряжение. У массажиста была колючая, чуть тронутая сединой щетина и пристальный, хоть и добродушный взгляд из-под забавных винтажных очков. Чуткие пальцы отлично находили все слабые точки на его теле. Наверное, он говорил со знакомым ирландским акцентом, подумалось Рэю спросонья, но проверить это пока не представлялось возможным. Массажист молчал, продолжая неторопливо разминать его спину. Быстро прошелся по бокам, чуть тронул ягодицы, помассировал затекшую поясницу. Рэй счастливо вздохнул, наслаждаясь мягкими прикосновениями. Где-то ладони задерживались чуть дольше — например, на плечах и под лопатками, где-то проезжались так быстро и невесомо, что хотелось тянуться за ускользающими руками, подставляться под их ласку. Рэй застонал и попробовал перевернуться, но ватное тело не двигалось, и с каждым касанием лежать становилось менее комфортно. Пытаясь найти новую позу, он поерзал и с благодарностью выдохнул, когда массажист взял его за бедро и подтянул выше. Рэй устроился удобнее на теплом, каком-то неровном столе, и довольно промычал, почувствовав, как прохладные влажные пальцы закружили вокруг его ануса. Видимо, перенервничавшее подсознание в кои-то веки решило подкинуть ему не только стресса. «Да, пожалуйста, не останавливайтесь», хотелось сказать Рэю, но язык словно прилип к небу, и вместо просьбы получилось выдавить только какие-то нечленораздельные звуки. Массажист, конечно же, понял его — во снах ведь по-другому и не бывает, верно? Рэй выдохнул, бессвязно шепча слова благодарности, и сильнее согнул ногу, давая лучший доступ. Палец плавно скользил в нем, гладил изнутри, дразня и распаляя. Так хорошо, но так мало… Так сильно хотелось еще. Рэй улыбнулся, почувствовав, как к первому пальцу добавился второй. Знакомая, такая приятная короткая боль прокатилась по телу и исчезла, оставив после себя нарастающее возбуждение. Рэй сквозь дрему двинул бедрами, и массажист развел пальцы, раскрывая его, лаская подушечкой растянутое вокруг костяшек кольцо мышц. 

— Еще, — попросил Рэй, пытаясь насадиться глубже.

— Господи, даже во сне торопишься… — раздалось насмешливое где-то над ухом. — Проснешься — будет тебе «еще».

Рэй нахмурился и с силой разлепил глаза. Спальня была погружена в приятный полумрак. Память накатывала волнами, восстанавливая в едва пробудившемся сознании детали вечера. Господи, сколько он проспал? Массажный стол, на котором он ворочался во сне, внезапно и предсказуемо оказался Тренером. Рэй приподнялся на руках, совершенно не помня, когда умудрился улечься на него полностью. Впрочем, возможно он этого и не делал. Возможно, ему помогли, медленно соображал он, глядя на довольного, без капли усталости Тренера. Тот лукаво прищурился и коротко двинул рукой. Рэй сонно улыбнулся в ответ и, кивнув, опустился на локти. Во-первых, так было удобнее целоваться, а во-вторых и в-главных, так проще было подаваться навстречу пальцам. 

— Когда ты понял, что я… не человек? — спросил Рэй, оттянув зубами нижнюю губу Тренера. 

— Когда пришел парней отмазывать. В баре, — Тренер с легкой полуулыбкой прикрыл глаза, провалившись в прошлое. — Стоял такой деловой, чай пил. И так вкусно пах, — Тренер накрыл свободной рукой шею Рэя и пощекотал под ухом, вдоль вены. — Я даже забыл сперва, зачем явился. 

— Почему не рассказал?

— А оно тебе было надо? 

В глазах Тренера — темно-карих, без намека на кровь — плескалась вся многовековая мудрость и огромное, непробиваемое спокойствие. Он явно знал, о чем говорил, и совсем не скрывал, чего хотел. Пристав, Рэй мягко отвел обхватившую его горло ладонь и обернулся. Смазка нашлась на краю кровати. Пока Рэй грел ее между пальцами, Тренер нашарил валявшийся на покрывале презерватив. 

Да, вот кто умел быть терпеливым. Казалось, Тренер мог ждать год, два, сто лет, вечность, и даже сейчас, получив законное право распоряжаться телом Рэя и его кровью, он не торопился. Рэй удивленно покачал головой и медленно опустился на большой, толстый, просто идеальный, по его мнению, член. Вобрал его целиком и замер на несколько секунд, привыкая. Тренер водил руками по его животу, выше — по талии, оглаживал ребра и грудь, не делая ни малейшей попытки вскинуть бедра. Зажав между пальцами чувствительные соски, слегка надавил и тут же приласкал нежную кожу. 

— Сейчас, сейчас, — горячечно прошептал Рэй скорее самому себе и уперся ладонями в плечи Тренера. 

Член восхитительно скользил внутри, растягивал, заполнял до предела, и Рэй коротко выдыхал каждый раз, когда головка проезжалась по простате. Охуенно. Он зажмурился от удовольствия, но сразу уже открыл глаза, почувствовав прикосновение к лицу. Тренер любовался им с нескрываемым восхищением, трогал пальцами его щеки, подбородок, смешно коснулся носа. Рэй губами поймал подушечку и, пососав, пощекотал языком. Тренер завороженно кивнул, соглашаясь с безмолвным обещанием, и, ухватив за цепочку с собственным оберегом, притянул Рэя вниз, заставив полностью лечь на себя. Рэй вздрогнул и одобрительно простонал, когда Тренер опустил руки на его ягодицы, широко развел их и сам толкнулся бедрами. Найдя нужный угол, Тренер задал свой темп — размеренный, неторопливый, и Рэй, приноровившись, плавно подавался ему навстречу. Удовольствие разгоралось внутри так же неспешно, подступая теплой волной. Зажатый между телами член приятно терся о влажную кожу, Рэй сильнее прижимался к Тренеру, ловя первые отголоски подкатывающего наслаждения. Он уже не целовал Тренера — просто горячо дышал ему в скулу, в шею; как умирающий от жажды, приникал к его рту, прихватывая губами зацелованные губы. И непонимающе нахмурился, когда Тренер, словно почувствовав его приближающийся оргазм, замедлился, а потом и вовсе остановился. 

Хотелось поинтересоваться, в чем, собственно дело, но Тренер успел первым. Рэй сам не понял, как оказался на спине, с задранными ногами. В памяти стремглав пронеслось вычитанное предупреждение, мол, с вампирами обязательно нужно договариваться на берегу: их сила настолько велика, что они могут переломить шею одной рукой. Но сложно было договариваться, когда тебя, как тряпичную куклу, насаживают на свой член. Рэй вцепился в покрывало, понимая, что оно не удержит, если они свалятся с кровати. Тренер усмехнулся и, не сбавляя темп, наклонился ниже. Обхватив Тренера за шею, Рэй громко выдохнул в мокрый, жадный поцелуй, пока тот продолжал втрахивать его в матрас — глубоко, с оттяжкой, заставляя прочувствовать каждое движение. Рэй, кажется, уже непрерывно стонал и даже закрыл глаза — слишком острыми, болезненно сладкими были ощущения. Тренер толкнулся еще пару раз, а затем бережно перекинул его ноги себе на талию и опустился на локти. 

— Удобнее?

Рэй просто кивнул и запрокинул голову, бездумно подставляя горло. Но Тренер не спешил кусать. Он широко лизнул ямочку над ключицей, провел языком дорожку до челюсти и снова поцеловал Рэя. Подсунул высокую подушку под поясницу и продолжил — медленно, давая Рэю время отдышаться. В голове шумело, мысли откровенно путались, но одно Рэй мог сказать точно: еще никто за почти сорок лет не трахал его так самозабвенно и с таким наслаждением. Неважно, двигался ли Тренер неторопливо или натягивал Рэя — быстро, до звонких шлепков по заднице. Рэй выгибался под его прикосновениями, не понимая, хочет ли он, чтобы Тренер остановился, и что он будет делать, когда все закончится. В глазах Тренера давно застыло нечитаемое выражение; Рэй проваливался в них, как в бездну, отдавая себя на растерзание этой темноте. Член ныл, истекая влагой на живот, но Рэй даже не мог себе подрочить: ладонь Тренера с нечеловеческой силой прижимала его запястья к матрасу, не разрешая шевелиться. Под прикрытыми веками плясали разноцветные пятна, Рэй громко стонал, чувствуя себя распятым на собственной же кровати.  
Черт побери, если он не кончит сейчас, он просто сдохнет, и Тренеру придется довольствоваться кровью мертвеца. 

Загнав до конца, Тренер обхватил основание его члена и остановился.

— Потерпишь еще? 

Как если бы у Рэя был выбор. Как если бы Тренер вообще спрашивал, а не ставил перед фактом — пусть ласково, прихватывая губами мочку уха. 

— Да, — согласился Рэй и, прокашлявшись, повторил громче: — Да. Пожалуйста. 

Он и сам не знал толком, о чем просит. Но этого оказалось достаточно: Тренер выскользнул из него и, обхватив Рэя за талию, перевернул. Рэй понятливо встал на колени. Тренер одобрительно хмыкнул и, положив горячую ладонь ему между лопаток, надавил. Рэй улегся грудью на матрас и резко вдохнул, стоило Тренеру войти в него одним плавным слитным движением. Подался назад, ловя каждый толчок, и прикусил кулак, глуша гортанные вскрики. Было невозможно хорошо. Идеально просто. И в то же время — постоянно хотелось еще, хотелось большего. Даже упав на кровать, полностью оказавшись под Тренером, поскуливая от дикого, сводящего с ума желания кончить, Рэю все равно хотелось, чтобы эта сладкая пытка не заканчивалась. Расплавленные в этой жаркой топке мысли растекались, как мягкая смола на солнце, и все, на чем Рэй мог сосредоточиться, были переплетенные с его пальцами пальцы Тренера перед глазами, серебряная печатка с почти истершейся кельтской гравировкой и мятая клетка давно сбившегося покрывала. Достойное обрамление для самого лучшего секса в его жизни. 

— Иди ко мне, — ласково позвал его Тренер, поцеловав в мокрый затылок. 

Рэй тут же подчинился, даже не слыша, не разбирая слов. Прижавшись влажной спиной к груди Тренера, Рэй запрокинул голову, продолжая двигаться в неторопливом, откровенно изматывающем его ритме. Облизал пересохшие губы и обессиленно улыбнулся, краем глаза поймав теплый, почти влюбленный взгляд.

— Такой красивый, — прошептал Тренер, скользя рукой по его груди, оглаживая каждый доступный сантиметр тела. 

Не сильно соображая, Рэй перехватил его запястье и направил вниз, к пульсирующему члену, и задохнулся, когда Тренер снова замедлился. 

— Я больше не могу, — хрипло выдохнул Рэй, дернувшись вверх. — Пожалуйста… пожалуйста! 

— Тшш, — Тренер притянул его ближе, не дав Рэю отстраниться, а затем обхватил пригоршней головку и несколько раз провел сжатой ладонью вверх-вниз по влажному от смазки члену.

Оргазм был сродни рождению сверхновой — такой же ослепительный, пронзительно яркий. Рэй вскрикнул, почувствовав, как длинные клыки пропарывают кожу под ухом. Забился, пытаясь выбраться, но Тренер спокойно держал его одной рукой, не давая сорваться. Продолжая неторопливо ласкать его, двигался внутри — неспешно, наслаждаясь каждой секундой. Толчок — глоток. Толчок — еще один глоток. Голова сильно кружилась, удовольствие — тягучее, острое, — забиралось под кожу и плавило кости. Вздрагивая каждый раз, когда Тренер подавался бедрами вперед, Рэй тяжело дышал открытым ртом и смотрел в потолок широко распахнутыми глазами, пытаясь удержать расплывающуюся картинку. Тщетно: он захлебывался, тонул в водовороте нахлынувших ощущений — противоречивых, болезненно-сладких, на грани невыносимых. Мир сжался до размеров его спальни, его кровати, в нем остались лишь обжигающе-горячие губы и темная, цвета крови, радужка. Чувствуя необыкновенную легкость во всем теле и уже не сопротивляясь, Рэй слабо улыбнулся, проваливаясь в доброе, счастливое небытие. 

Вечность сыто улыбалась ему в ответ.

✘

На этот раз пробуждение вышло не таким приятным. Никакого массажа — ни во сне, ни наяву. Только монотонное жужжание телефона, переведенного в беззвучный режим, и негромкие разговоры в гостиной. Рэй потер ладонью лицо, прогоняя сонливость, и с трудом сел в кровати. Налитое свинцом тело неприятно ныло, реагируя на каждое движение, а общая слабость была точь-в-точь, как если бы он собирался свалиться с гриппом. Зевнув, Рэй потянулся, разминая затекшие мышцы, и взял телефон. Три пропущенных от Микки, один от Тренера, несколько сообщений.

«Я послал ребят проверить, все ли в норме», — Микки. 

«Босс, мы внизу, извини, что без приглашения. Напиши, как проснешься — разогреем завтрак», — Банни. Безукоризненно вежливый и исполнительный, наверняка сгонял за любимыми французскими блинчиками Рэя, предварительно убедившись, что тот в безопасности.

«Как себя чувствуешь?» — Тренер. Коротко и по сути. 

«Сойдет. Не слышал, как ты ушел», — ответил ему Рэй и набрал Микки. 

Убедив босса, что он в полном порядке, просто устал и проспал все на свете, Рэй наконец заставил себя подняться из разворошенной кровати и подошел к большому зеркалу. Отражение, к огромному удивлению, не пугало. Да, Рэй был бледнее, чем обычно, но в целом выглядел весьма сносно. О вчерашней ночи напоминали разве что немного изможденный вид, саднящая задница и широкий лейкопластырь на шее. Рэй задумчиво провел по нему пальцами и поморщился от болезненных ощущений.

«Отправил к тебе Праймтайма»

— На хрена? — флегматично спросил Рэй у своего отражения и, не найдя внятного ответа, поплелся в душ. 

Когда относительно бодрый для своего состояния Рэй спустился вниз, Праймтайм уже сидел за столом и уплетал за обе щеки его блинчики. Рядом с тарелкой в рядок стояли три стеклянные бутылки с темно-красной жидкостью и одна пластиковая. Заметив Рэя, Праймтайм с громким звуком проглотил последний, самый огромный кусочек, и, вытерев рот тыльной стороной ладони, откинулся на спинку стула. 

— Что это? — не теряя время на расшаркивания, спросил Рэй и поправил очки.

— Гранатовый сок. Самый лучший на острове — неразбавленный, натуральный, из мякоти, а не из концентрата какого-нибудь. 

— Я вижу. Это что? — повторил Рэй, указывая на пластиковую бутылку без этикеток и других опознавательных знаков.

— А, это изотонический раствор, — Праймтайм осмотрел его с головы до ног профессиональным, почти тренерским взглядом. — Помогает восстановить электролитный баланс. 

— Я не буду пить эту непонятную смесь. 

Рэй помотал головой. Паззл «Праймтайм и электролиты» никак не монтировался, не совпадал в его голове. Но что пугало еще больше, так это Банни, внезапно выступивший в поддержку цыганского клетчатого недоразумения. 

— Зря ты так, босс. Пацан дело говорит. Эта штука хорошо помогает при перетрене.

— Серьезно? — Рэй уставился на него, не понимая, что делать с потерявшим рассудок помощником. То ли отвести к психиатру, то ли сразу пристрелить из жалости. 

— Да мне вообще пофиг, я нянькой не нанимался, — равнодушно пожал плечами Праймтайм. — Всего лишь выполнил просьбу Тренера. Сам отчитывайся перед ним. 

«А ведь он спросит». Невысказанная угроза явственно повисла в гостиной. Рэй предпочел ее проигнорировать.

Завтрак прошел в благословенном молчании. Рэй читал свежие новости, парни тихо переговаривались между собой, обсуждая долгожданное чемпионство «Ливерпуля». Впрочем, благоразумность быстро взяла верх над угрюмым настроением, и уже в машине, отпив солоноватой воды с лимонным привкусом, Рэй лишь усмехнулся, услышав, как мелодично позвякивают бутылки в большом пакете, который предусмотрительный Банни поставил себе в ноги. 

Прописанный Тренером питьевой режим работал. К вечеру, прикончив два литра сока и тот самый раствор, Рэй ощущал себя если не полностью здоровым, то уверенно идущим на поправку. Он чувствовал себя настолько хорошо, что Микки в какой-то момент посоветовал ему взять выходной. «Все равно не можешь сосредоточиться». И это была чистая правда: мысли так и норовили соскочить с сухих, набивших оскомину цифр и графиков на события вчерашней ночи. Рэй периодически подвисал, вспоминая, что они с Тренером вытворяли в его кровати. Представляя, что еще можно сделать. Как Рэй ему отсосет, например, — не торопясь, растягивая каждую секунду, пока Тренер не сгребет его волосы в ладонь и не заставит взять до горла. Как будет трахать его, наслаждаясь тем, как Тренер низко стонет, как благодарно отдается — целиком и полностью, откликаясь на любое желание. Как Рэй сам будет насаживаться на его член — неважно, в спальне, в ванной, на кухонном столе или на диване, в машине или на ринге. Где угодно, когда угодно. Рэю самому было немного странно, как дико, до животной дрожи ему хотелось повторить их встречу. Много-много раз.  
Непонятно, думал Рэй, изучая поместья для потенциальной фермы, почему все говорили только про кровь дампира. Почему никто ни разу не упомянул, что после секса с первородным привыкание возникает быстрее, чем от дозы хмурого? Вопросы, сплошные вопросы. Дождавшись, когда Микки отлучится, Рэй достал телефон и открыл переписку с Тренером. 

«Спасибо. Мне гораздо лучше»

«Не за что. Это в моих интересах»

Перечитав еще раз последнее сообщение, он рассеянно пожевал нижнюю губу и решил все же попробовать.

«Разумеется. Еще пять бутылок гранатового сока, и я снова в твоем распоряжении»

Ответ Тренера не заставил себя долго ждать и был настолько беспощадным, как если бы тот по яйцам Рэю врезал. 

«Не раньше, чем через три недели, а лучше месяц. Почитай»

Поправив сползшие к кончику носу очки, Рэй открыл присланную памятку донора и внимательно, не веря глазам своим, изучил бесхитростные правила. Странно, что Тренер предложил выждать так мало. Если эритроциты в организме человека восстанавливались примерно за сорок дней, то за два месяца кровь настоялась бы, как хорошее вино. 

— Что думаешь, Рэй? — окликнул его Микки, выбирая новую лужайку для своего бизнеса. 

— Думаю, что у первородных большие проблемы с искусством флирта, — рассеянно ответил Рэй и, убрав телефон, подвинул опешившему Микки фото понравившегося поместья. 

Тренер предсказуемо нашелся в зале. Опершись о косяк, Рэй внимательно наблюдал, как тот гоняет по рингу потного, на последнем издыхании Эрни. Зрелище было завораживающим, а скорость движений — совершенно нереальной. По человеческим меркам. Что ж, еще одно предположение Рэя оказалось верным: как минимум, один Карапуз был зубастиком. И, судя по крайне обеспокоенным взглядам остальной команды, не только Эрни любил пососать чужую кровь. Рэй дружелюбно выставил вперед ладони и жестом показал на выход. Он вполне может подождать и у машины. Праймтайм, переживавший за Эрни, как за себя, поднял вверх большой палец. Сообразительный малый. 

— Зачем ты пугаешь моих ребят? 

Взмокший, немного уставший после долгого спарринга Тренер выглядел… потрясающе. Микки, конечно, упоминал, что кровь дампира дарует прилив сил, но Рэй не ожидал, что она настолько хорошо действует на тысячелетних вампиров. Тренер словно скинул десяток, а то и больше лет. Рэй, совершенно не смущаясь, пялился на него, изумленный таким переменам. Нет, он и до этого считал Тренера привлекательным, но сейчас, в простой белой майке и с полотенцем на шее, он будто сошел с обложки Men’s Health. 

— Скажи мне, что дампирам тоже полагается какой-нибудь волшебный эликсир, — потребовал Рэй, широко улыбаясь.

Тренер понимающе ухмыльнулся и, вытерев влажное лицо, покачал головой:

— Только если вас обратить. Родительская кровь творит чудеса.

Странно, что о такой важной детали Микки почему-то забыл рассказать. Впрочем, Рэй сам не горел желанием проникаться историями про семейные обеды и прочие милые традиции. Что ж, зато теперь он знал, каким образом Микки удавалось производить огромное впечатление на важных встречах. Энергия била из него ключом, он буквально сиял счастьем и успехом, притягивая, как магнит, всеобщее внимание. Загипнотизированные и очарованные, лорды с интересом внимали его разглагольствованиям, и дружеские отношения развивались чуточку быстрее, чем было принято в чопорном английском обществе.  
Спасибо, Розалинд, без тебя бизнес колосился бы в гораздо меньших объемах. 

— Они все — вампиры? — спросил Рэй, кивнув в сторону зала. Карапузы столпились на тротуаре и смотрели на него исподлобья. С тревогой. Как будто он спалил их самый большой секрет. 

— Да, — Тренер, не оборачиваясь, махнул рукой. Пацаны, как послушные щенки, мигом ретировались обратно, даже дверь за собой захлопнули без напоминания. — Случайные жертвы идиотов, которым не живется спокойно среди людей. Пытаюсь вот воспитывать. 

— Ну, знаешь, если вместо того, чтобы убивать людей, твои сыны анархии всего лишь грабят фермы… 

Рэй осекся, когда Тренер, не говоря ни слова, шагнул ближе. Ослабив узел галстука, Тренер молча расстегнул верхние пуговицы рубашки и отвернул воротник. Пластырь отлеплялся от кожи медленно, с противным тянущим ощущением. Рэй замер и тяжело сглотнул, когда Тренер накрыл ладонью его горло и приласкал пальцами поврежденное место. Его глаза — багровые в уличном свете фонарей — смотрели спокойно и безмятежно. Довольно. Словно Тренеру очень, очень нравилось то, что он видел перед собой. 

— Зачем ты пришел, Рэй? — спросил Тренер, не убирая руки. 

— Нужно кое-что прояснить. 

Тренер молчал, ожидая продолжения, лишь мягко, невесомо поглаживал его шею. Это и отвлекало, и настраивало на определенную конкретику. В конце концов, Тренер сам вчера сказал: «Я давно хотел тебя трахнуть». Рэй мог ответить ему тем же.

— Мне обязательно ждать месяц или я могу позвать тебя на обычное свидание? 

Ладонь Тренера скользнула выше, зарылась в идеально уложенные волосы. Послушно запрокинув голову, Рэй прерывисто вздохнул, когда Тренер провел носом вдоль яремной вены и накрыл ртом место собственного укуса. Рэй напрягся, ожидая боли, но Тренер просто лизнул затянувшиеся корочкой ранки, щекоча языком влажную кожу. 

— Две недели. 

— Что? 

— Рано утром улетаю из Лондона на две недели, — объяснил Тренер, пропуская растрепанные пряди через пальцы. — Потом зови меня, куда хочешь. 

Вопросы множились в геометрической прогрессии. Куда он улетает? Зачем? Очередной Совет или поиск кровопийцы-долбоеба? А, может, торжественный ужин с мамой при Луне? Новый, брошенный на произвол судьбы Карапуз? Ладно. Неважно. Об этом всем можно было поговорить позже. На том же свидании, например, а не посреди пустой парковки, под вездесущим наблюдением наверняка подсматривающих Карапузов. Рэй улыбнулся, стараясь не выдать явного сожаления, когда Тренер отстранился. 

— Извини, — вдруг произнес тот и легко коснулся горла Рэя. — За это. Я не должен был, просто… — Тренер развел руками и виновато улыбнулся, — ты очень вкусный, Рэй. Очень. 

Рэй с силой моргнул, не зная, как реагировать на такой специфический комплимент. Оно, конечно, было мило и приятно, но чувствовать себя едой до сих пор как-то не вдохновляло. Потому он просто кивнул, принимая извинения. 

— Завтра Праймтайм закинет тебе еще раствора, — добавил Тренер, засунув руки в кармы. — Если что-то понадобится, пиши.

— Ты поосторожнее с такими предложениями, — предупредил Рэй, открыв дверцу автомобиля. — Я уже запарил Микки расспросами. Мне кажется, он скоро внесет меня в черный список. И тогда я приду к тебе. 

— Испугал, тоже мне, — Тренер усмехнулся и демонстративно оглянулся на окна спортзала. 

— Расскажешь мне пару ирландских легенд? 

— Может быть. Кстати, Рэй, — Тренер резко посерьезнел, вспомнив что-то крайне важное, — не корми больше Праймтайма, пожалуйста. 

— Хорошо, — Рэй обеспокоенно покосился за плечо Тренера, хотя никакого Праймтайма там, разумеется, не было. — Ему нельзя есть человеческую еду? 

— Ему нельзя жрать сладкое, Рэй! — Тренер устало покачал головой, словно объяснял очевидное. — Соревнования на носу, а он панкейки втихаря уминает!

✘

Тренер решил объехать все Соединенное Королевство, не иначе. Разумеется, он не отчитывался, но периодически между сообщениями и редкими звонками присылал Рэю фотографии. Иногда это были хорошо знакомые достопримечательности, вроде Собора Святого Патрика или Эдинбургского замка, но чаще — снимки природы. От умиротворяющих холмов и равнин до диких скалистых берегов. Величественные хребты Сноудонии с извилистыми реками и горными озерами и вересковые пустоши Шотландии, затерянные в сочных зеленых полях. Фотографии Тренера были живыми, их хотелось разглядывать, и чем дольше Рэй всматривался, тем сильнее падал, каждой клеточкой тела погружался в них. Он чувствовал жар полуденного солнца на своей коже, слышал ленивое жужжание пчел, ощущал, как порывистый ветер треплет его волосы, а от невидимых брызг разбивающихся о камни морских волн стягивало щеки.

«Устроил себе отпуск?» — спросил Рэй, оценив очередной яркий снимок. Довольный и загоревший, Тренер щурился в объектив камеры на фоне живописного пейзажа. Морщинки лучиками собрались вокруг потемневших, почти не отливающих красным, глаз. Забранные под нелепую бандану волосы торчали беспорядочным ежиком, а тот маленький кусочек шеи, что попал в кадр, заставил Рэя машинально облизнуть губы. Кожа влажно поблескивала на солнце, и Рэй словно наяву видел, как крупные капли пота широкими дорожками стекали на светлую майку. 

Объективно, это было ужасное селфи. Совершенно не инстаграмное, как сказала бы дочка Банни. Хуже мог сделать только Микки. Что пьяный, что трезвый, он обладал редким талантом даже Венеру Милосскую превратить в инопланетного фрика. Но с некоторых пор объективность Рэя по отношению к Тренеру стремилась к нулю. Потому, на его безукоризненный вкус, фото Тренера было горячим, как адское пекло. Прибавить еще их ненавязчивый флирт и легкий dirty talk, разбавляющий крайне осторожную переписку… В общем, получался достойный образ, на который хорошо дрочилось перед сном. Да и с утра, что уж тут. 

«Родственников навещаю. Разбросало их немного»

По рассказам Микки, члены клана обычно старались держаться друг друга, селились на одной земле или хотя бы в пределах одного города. Семья Микки, например, долго и счастливо жила на огромном ранчо в Техасе, где каждому новому члену выдавался свой клочок земли для постройки личного крыла. Микки смеялся, вспоминая, как он маленьким терялся в огромном доме, где коридоры превращались в бесконечный лабиринт. И, насколько Рэй понял, большинство кланов придерживались аналогичной стратегии. Одно общее поместье или несколько домов в соседних районах города — неважно, главное селиться ближе. Так было безопаснее, в конце концов. 

Судя по всему, Тренер плевать хотел на это правило. Его семья была разбросана не только по Великобритании, но и за ее пределами — он пару раз обмолвился про родственников в Европе и, кажется, в Америке. Позиция Тренера была проста и, на первый взгляд, логична: он так долго жил на этом свете, что надобность в физическом присутствии семьи давно отпала. Но Рэю казалось, он немного лукавил. Не считая личного пространства, удобно, наверное, было иметь столько подконтрольных клану территорий. Неофициально, конечно, но все же все понимали. Чем древнее род, тем больше у него почета и уважения. Больше власти. Так что Рэй мог только восхититься выбранной стратегией и подыграть беззлобному ворчанию, мол, жить с родственниками под одной крышей — спасибо, увольте, проще в гроб лечь.

Тренер нехотя отвечал на личные вопросы, но все-таки старался не отмалчиваться. Зато сам с большим интересом интересовался прошлым Рэя. Казалось, ему было любопытно все: от его семьи до знакомства с Микки, от любимого сорта чая до предпочтений в оружии. Так, слово за слово, Рэй узнал, что в отличие от него, Тренер совсем не помнил своих первых жертв. Несмотря на то, что это была самооборона, защита бизнеса, Рэй долго мучился кошмарами, а пистолет был буквально приклеен к руке. Искаженное от ярости и страха лицо до сих пор вставало перед глазами, едва на ум приходила та ситуация. 

Тренер же про свои убийства говорил спокойно и равнодушно: 

— Я не видел лиц, Рэй. Я не разбирал, мужчины это или женщины. Я так сильно хотел есть, а кровь животных совсем не насыщала. Я долго сопротивлялся, Рэй, даже слишком долго. Вокруг ходили люди, я слышал, как бьются их сердца, я шел на запах их крови и стоял на пороге, уговаривая себя не убивать. Но знаешь, Рэй, совесть быстро затыкается, когда смерть дышит в затылок. Это был просто вопрос выживания. 

Из года в год, несмотря на развитие человечества и науки, люди не менялись. Их природа, помыслы, желания и инстинкты. Тренер признался, что в какой-то момент, заколебавшись видеть одно и то же, он решил тупо проспать весь восемнадцатый век. Потомки были в ужасе от этой идеи, но, смирившись, тщательно охраняли его склеп и записывали самые важные события, чтобы быстро ввести в курс дела разбуженного родителя.

— И что ты думаешь, Рэй? Я проспал сто лет, а мир остался прежним. Те же войны, те же убийства, те же заговоры. Новая власть или старая — по сути, все продолжало катиться по наезженной колее. Хотя после изобретения паровой машины и электрического генератора жить стало поинтереснее. 

Отсмеявшись, Рэй заметил, что Тренер философски подошел к навалившейся скуке. Он уже знал, что среди вампиров нередко встречались самоубийства. «Вечная жизнь — то еще проклятье», — поговаривал Микки за бокалом виски. — «Это поначалу все весело и радужно. Перспектива прожить всю историю планеты завораживает, но однажды наступает пресыщение. Апатия. Сейчас, конечно, с этим полегче: развита сеть поддержки, мы пробуем новое, постоянно учимся, примеряем на себя чужие жизни. Но некоторые не выдерживают и ломаются».

На своем следующем «этапе», по терминологии вампиров, Микки хотел стать пилотом НАСА. Когда-нибудь, считал он, Земля станет совершенно непригодна даже для их жизни, и он хотел поучаствовать в первой космической экспедиции. Розалинд, правда, была не в восторге, но пока до конца света оставались тысячи, а то и миллионы лет, она никак не комментировала планы мужа. Тренер сказал, что откроет бар. А, может, построит загородный дом в глуши и проведет там очередные двадцать-тридцать лет. Разведет животных и с радостью будет игнорировать тупое человечество по максимуму. 

— Тебя ведь это тоже касается, Рэй, — вдруг добавил Тренер, и тон его голоса с мечтательного сменился на более серьезный. — Тебе придется сменить имя и место жительства. Так что можешь начинать думать, чем ты хочешь заняться в скором будущем.

Для Рэя это все до сих пор казалось нереальным. Сложно было перестроиться: он думал, что прожил почти половину своей жизни, а по словам Тренера, это была всего лишь малая, десятая часть. Это если он предпочтет остаться человеком. Многие дампиры в какой-то момент принимали укус. 

— И тогда их кровь перестает быть вампирским кокаином? — спросил Рэй.

— Ваша кровь, — буднично поправил его Тренер, примиряя с новой реальностью, и дал крайне расплывчатое объяснение: — Да, эффект пропадает, но вкус особо не меняется.

Ко вкусу крови у Рэя тоже были вопросы. Он даже заставил Микки провести небольшой эксперимент. Дождавшись, пока Розалинд уедет в мастерскую, он поставил перед ним пробирку с собственной кровью (спасибо частным клиникам и прикормленным врачам, не задающих лишних вопросов). 

— Что это за херня, Рэй? — уточнил Микки. 

— Мне интересно сравнить мою кровь и кровь Розалинд. Ту, что в твоей фляжке. — Микки молча приподнял брови. Рэй закусил губу, подбирая нужные слова, а потом просто махнул рукой: — Я не понимаю, как кровь может иметь разные вкусы. Мне просто хочется попробовать. 

На этот раз его не стошнило, хотя позывы возникли. Кровь — что своя, что Розалинд — была все так же отвратительна. Железистая, солоноватая, она не имела ничего общего с тем, как ее описывал Микки. Для него она была сладкой, как любимое лакомство, как самый вкусный на свете десерт. Так он сказал, в один глоток осушая предложенную пробирку. Про кровь Розалинд смысла спрашивать не было — она кружила голову Микки похлеще виски. Он мог даже не пить, просто поднести флягу к носу, словно один запах придавал ему сил. Ну или хорошего настроения, как минимум.

— Это простой вопрос, — сказала Клодия, миловидная темноволосая девушка лет двадцати пяти, когда Рэй присел за ее столик. 

Выкурить главного знатока форума на личную встречу оказалось нелегким делом. Клодия была подозрительной, как агент МИ-6, и перед тем как согласиться, выставила несколько условий. Встреча должна была состояться в людном месте. Адрес Рэй получит за час и уйдет сразу, когда Клодия решит, что разговор окончен. Он приедет один, на такси. Оплата за каждые полчаса. Тридцать минут консультации стоили как фужер донорской крови на дату встречи.  
Рэй ожидал увидеть адрес какого-нибудь МакДональдса, но Клодия смилостивилась и выбрала обычный Старбакс рядом с Гайд-парком. Поморщившись, когда бойкий бариста предложил ему кофе месяца, он выбрал обычный чай. От угощения Клодия, разумеется, отказалась.

— Представь, что ты приходишь в магазин сладостей, — тихим голосом стала объяснять она. — И там куча леденцов на любой вкус и цвет. Фруктовые, ягодные, ванильные, карамельные… Примерно так они воспринимают нашу кровь. 

— И каждый новый дампир для них — как новый вкус? — Рэй покосился на картонный рекламный плакат с разноцветными буквами. «Новинка месяца! Манго, маракуйя, орех пекан и сливки». — Как вот этот кофе, что ли? 

— Именно, — кивнула Клодия и убрала выбивающиеся из хвостика пряди волос за уши. 

— Звучит отвратительно. Что ж, если меня когда-нибудь сравнят с конфетой, восприму это как комплимент.

Комплимент, по замечанию Клодии, не имел никакой ценности. Несмотря на ягодно-шоколадные нюансы, все дампиры казались вампирам одинаковыми. Одинаково лакомыми, одинаково сладкими. Но некоторые все же отличались. Рэй нахмурился, пытаясь вникнуть в логику этих пищевых пристрастий. Судя по всему, разные вкусовые оттенки не имели никакого значения, потому что в них не было ничего личного. Но если кровь дампира навевала вампиру какие-то воспоминания или ассоциировалась с чем-то из его жизни, дело принимало иной оборот. 

— Как правило, такой вампир сразу берет тебя под свое крылышко, — Клодия потеребила толстый серебряный браслет с едва различимой вязью узора. — И чем приятнее воспоминание, тем выше твои шансы прожить свою жизнь в целости и безопасности. Можно даже вообще не работать — тебе заплатят по лучшему тарифу.

— Ты имеешь в виду личную сделку? Кровь в обмен на защиту? 

— Конечно. Это ведь идеальный выход. Хотя бывали и романтические случаи, — Клодия мечтательно улыбнулась. — В Лондоне, кстати. Потомственный вампир из США нашел своего дампира чуть ли не в свое второе обращение в официальную базу. Повезло. Говорят, долго добивался ее расположения, но вроде они поженились. 

И живут долго и вполне счастливо, чуть было не подтвердил Рэй, но вовремя прикусил язык. Забавная деталь. Микки вот утверждал, что они с Розалинд влюбились друг в друга с первого взгляда. 

— Впрочем, это все редкость, — Клодия немного погрустнела, отчего ее приятное лицо приобрело несколько трагичное выражение. — Да и разбираются в таких тонкостях только высшие. Новообращенные просто жрут нас, как голодные свиньи. 

— В смысле? 

— В прямом. Всю руку исполосовать могут, и плевать им, что у тебя шрамы останутся, — Клодия перевернула руки ладонями вверх, продемонстрировав тонкие шрамы на запястьях. — А в постели просто пьют, не думая о твоем удовольствии. Они же заплатили. 

Сквозящая в ее словах горечь повисла над столиком неприятной, гнетущей тишиной.

— Это из-за тебя Совет собирался? — глядя Рэю прямо в глаза, спросила вдруг Клодия. 

— Допустим.

Врать не имело смысла: Рэй нутром чуял, что правду она уже знает. А в таких осторожных, построенных на полном недоверии переговорах он знатно поднаторел — недаром столько лет они с Микки окучивали степенных лордов.  
Ответ девушку более чем устроил. Кажется, она даже посветлела лицом и стала более дружелюбной: честность явно пришлась ей по душе.

— Тогда расслабься. Раз за тебя вступился Джемисон, тебе ничего не угрожает. Никто в здравом уме не посягнет на твою жизнь. Хочешь еще чаю?

Любопытно. Эта информация была известна всем или только избранным? Может, он упустил какую-то газету для дампиров с колонкой последних новостей? Рэй раздраженно повел плечами. На данный момент отчетливо вырисовывались две вещи. Первое: стало предельно ясно, почему все вампиры, как по команде, отвернулись от него, когда Тренер выступил в его защиту. Вторая мысль была скорее догадкой: информатор Клодии наверняка присутствовал на Совете, раз она была в курсе происходящего. Перед глазами возник тощий рыжий шотландец, увешанный браслетами и цепочками. Дэвидсон. Вполне мог быть покровителем Клодии. Рэй мысленно сделал пометку пробить его личность. 

— Что ты знаешь про Джемисона? — без обиняков спросил Рэй, выуживая из поставленной перед ним чашки листочек мяты. 

— Он нормальный мужик, — Клодия размешала трубочкой взбитые сливки в своем кофе. Том самом, с манго и орехом пекан. — Ничего плохого сказать не могу. Но дорогу ему лучше не переходить. 

— Почему? 

— Глотку перегрызет в два счета, — Клодия не поднимала глаз от своего напитка. — И это не метафора. 

Ее молчание было весьма красноречивым. Рэй медленно кивнул, отлично понимая, что имела в виду Клодия.  
Вопреки многочисленным мифам, убить вампира было не так-то просто. Солнца боялись только новообращенные: пока организм перестраивался, яркий свет вызывал сильное раздражение. Осиновый кол кровососам был как заноза — неприятно, но не смертельно. Даже огонь не брал их, если успеть вовремя потушить пламя. Только отсечение головы гарантировало окончательную смерть. Именно так вампиры расправлялись с нарушителями и анархистами. И именно так они уничтожали тех, кто им крайне не нравился. 

— Он пил твою кровь? 

— Пробовал. Первородные и потомственные пробуют всех, — Клодия повертела запястьем. — И если им понравится, они покупают тебя на ночь. А если им очень понравится, то они вернутся. Как тот американец. 

— Откуда тебе все это известно? 

Клодия молчала. И только когда Рэй решил, что узнал достаточно и достал два конверта с деньгами, она нехотя призналась:

— Моего брата похитили и долго держали взаперти. Когда его нашли, он был почти овощем. Знаешь, сколько нас пропадает без вести? Думаешь, все умеют вовремя останавливаться, чтобы не иссушить дампира? — Клодия печально усмехнулась. — Совет оплачивает его лечение. Хоть преступника и казнили на моих глазах, мне все равно тут неспокойно. Осталось накопить совсем немного, и скоро мы с братом уедем отсюда в безопасное место.

Клодия шумно, как ребенок, всосала остатки кофе через трубочку и решительно вернула один конверт Рэю. 

— Так будет честно, — сказала она и скрестила на груди руки. — Тридцать пять минут всего.

— Твоему брату нужнее. И еще вот, — прежде чем уйти, как и было согласовано, Рэй протянул Клодии принесенную папку. Она осторожно перелистнула вложенные страницы и нахмурилась. — История моего поиска. Найти вас нелегко, но если постараться…

— Ты всегда такой въедливый? — кажется, впервые за все время общения она выглядела удивленной. — На нас давно никто не выходил. 

— Это часть моей работы, — поправив очки, Рэй со сдержанной улыбкой склонил голову. — Удачи с переездом.

✘

Слабость. Огромная, нечеловеческая слабость — первое, что почувствовал Рэй, с трудом разлепив глаза. Ресницы казались пудовыми, даже моргать было тяжело, потому Рэй решил полежать пока в темноте. По ощущениям — его как будто асфальтоукладчик переехал. Тело словно размазали тонким слоем по кровати, и каждое движение требовало неимоверных усилий. Рэй шевельнул пальцами правой руки и тихо простонал. Такими темпами он дай бог только к ужину доползет до ванной комнаты.

По закону подлости, за день до возвращения Тренера Микки решил навестить европейских партнеров. Просто дружеский визит, на котором они поднимут цены на поставляемый продукт и предложат несколько новых сортов. Австрия, Бельгия, Голландия, Швейцария. В отличие от Тренера, Рэй делал фотографии на бегу, и, как правило, это была исключительно архитектура. Зато он узнал, что Тренер в совершеннейшем восторге от Вены, но не сильно жалует Брюгге. И что в Цюрихе живет один из его «сынков». Подсчитав, что, когда он снова окажется в Лондоне, пройдет добрых три с половиной недели, Рэй уверенно предложил вторую встречу. 

«Если тебе не принципиально, я бы перенес на пятницу»

Рэй вздохнул про себя: ждать еще два дня как-то не входило в его планы. Просто удивительно, как быстро испарялось его терпение, когда дело касалось Тренера. Хоть Клодия и отрицала любую зависимость от укуса, ничем другим собственное безволие Рэй оправдать не мог. Да и не хотел.

«Не принципиально. У парней бой?»

Ужин в честь заключения нового контракта длился уже третий час и был таким скучным, что хорошо воспитанный и предельно вежливый Рэй украдкой набивал сообщения под столом, скрашивая время приятными мыслями. 

«Нет, просто тебе понадобятся выходные на восстановление»

Щеки и шею обдало жаром. Рэй сглотнул скопившуюся слюну и пригубил виски. События первой ночи встали перед глазами так явно, словно это случилось вчера. И после нее Рэй, в принципе, был в порядке. Что же на этот раз собирался делать Тренер, раз ему потребуется весь уик-энд, чтобы прийти в себя? Рэй не знал. Зато он с ужасающей четкостью понимал: что бы ни задумал Тренер, ему все равно. Страх давно исчез, оставив вместо себя лишь сильный голод и дурацкую, непрошибаемую уверенность, что с ним ничего не случится.

«Но можем поужинать в среду», — дописал вдогонку Тренер, пока Рэй с нейтральной улыбкой слушал речь их австрийского друга.

Поужинали они лапшой из китайской доставки, потому что встретивший Рэя Тренер повез его прямиком домой. Рэй хотел принять душ и переодеться, и, в общем-то, на этом все благородные порывы сходить на нормальное человеческое свидание закончились. Вода тропическим дождем лилась Рэю на голову, заставляя жмуриться и отплевываться, плитка обжигающе-приятно холодила разгоряченную кожу, а Тренер двигался в нем так глубоко и размеренно, что хотелось умереть от накрывающего кайфа прямо в душевой. И воскреснуть там же, чтобы обязательно продолжить. 

Вчера же все было по-другому. Рэй с тихим стоном попытался сесть. Удалось со второго раза. Конечности были не то что ватными — они напоминали желе, словно из Рэя разом вынули все кости. Вчера Тренер заранее прислал сообщение с простым: «Подготовься». Он явно не желал терять время, и Рэй был совсем не против. Правда, он совсем не ожидал, что Тренер будет настолько голодным, что разложит его прямо на кухне. На том самом столе, где когда-то показывал видео с Большим Дэйвом. Тогда случился первый укус. Рэй медленно поднял руку и осторожно потрогал хорошо перебинтованную шею. То ли дело было в навалившемся бессилии, то ли вместо повязки Тренер наложил на него шину — надо было подняться и посмотреть в зеркало. Сосредоточившись на маленьких действиях, Рэй оттолкнулся от подушки и попробовал свесить ноги. 

Тренер поймал его между отважной, но слабоумной попыткой встать и отчетливым пониманием, что встреча с ковром неизбежна. 

— Тихо-тихо, мальчик мой, — пробормотал он, подхватывая Рэя, и перекинул его руку через плечо. — Вот так. Стоишь? 

— Блядь, я что, умер? — удивление в голосе Рэя отодвигало накрывшую его нервозность на второй план. 

— Успеешь еще, — усмехнулся Тренер и неторопливо довел Рэя до ванной комнаты. 

Рэй чувствовал себя инвалидом. Тренер держал его, пока он чистил зубы, залез с ним в душ, чтобы помочь ополоснуться, и, дождавшись, когда Рэй закончит свой утренний туалет, повел его обратно в кровать. Накормил бесхитростным завтраком (сплошной белок и витамины) и подливал Рэю попеременно то приторный гранатовый сок, то очередной раствор собственного изготовления. С электролитами, да. Рэй фыркнул, вспомнив зверски серьезного Праймтайма. 

— Оно всегда так? 

— Примерно. Завтра будет гораздо лучше. 

Ага, примерно. Кажется, только теперь Рэй по-настоящему понял, про какой баланс твердили дампиры: выпить ровно столько, чтобы не понадобилось медицинское вмешательство. И если в первую встречу Тренер его явно пожалел, то вчера напился вволю. Рэй повернул голову, поморщившись от болезненных ощущений, и посмотрел на сидящего рядом Тренера. Несправедливо, подумалось ему, что он лежит сейчас бесформенной кучей, не в силах даже ложку ко рту поднести, а шикарный, буквально лучащийся притягательной энергией Тренер находится так рядом… и с ним ничего пока нельзя сделать. Нахмурившись, Рэй вытянул руку и, уронив ее Тренеру на бедро, стиснул пальцы. Так было лучше. Правильнее. 

Не трахнет, но хоть потрогает. 

Как будто вчера не натрогался. Как будто не он, отойдя от первой эйфории, полез к Тренеру, не уточнив, какие там вообще планы у первородного вампира. Как будто не сам вжимал Тренера в матрас, выбивая из него глухие, рваные стоны. 

— У меня там совсем пиздец? — хрипло спросил он, задрав подбородок. 

— Нет, — Тренер наклонился и ласково провел ладонью по щеке Рэя. — Просто замотал, чтобы ты во сне не задел. 

— Ты меня видишь? — Рэй через силу закатил глаза. — Я пошевелиться не могу. Что я там задену? 

— Давай сниму. Мешает, да?

Рэй кивнул и запрокинул голову. Тренер приподнял его затылок и стал бережно разматывать наложенную повязку. На удивление, она была абсолютно чистой, не считая пары небольших красных пятен. Заметив недоверие на лице Рэя, Тренер достал телефон и включил фронтальную камеру. 

Н-да. Выглядел Рэй, конечно, отвратительно. Словно не ел и не спал неделю. Нахмурившись, он с пристальным вниманием уставился на свою шею. Тренер был прав: кроме дырок от укуса и расплывшегося вокруг них небольшого синяка, шея была в полном порядке. Белая и будто вообще нетронутая, если посмотреть с другой стороны. 

— Красота, — саркастически заметил Рэй и улыбнулся Тренеру. 

— Красота, — на полном серьезе подтвердил тот, как завороженный уставившись на свою метку. 

Он и вчера так смотрел, вспомнил Рэй. Перед тем, как кусал. И после, удерживая Рэя в секундах от благословенной отключки. Даже больно не было, подумал Рэй и кое-как откинул покрывало, приглашая. Тренер тут же вытянулся рядом и осторожно обнял Рэя. Поцеловал — неторопливо и вдумчиво, придерживая Рэя за подбородок, и, мазнув губами по щеке, спустился ниже. Рэй прерывисто вздохнул, почувствовав, как горячий язык уже знакомо и не спеша стал вылизывать место укуса. Потревоженная гематома легонько ныла, но это скорее добавляло остроты в приятные, вызывающие мурашки влажные прикосновения. Да, наверное, так вчера Рэй и ощущал на себе вампирские зубы — тонкая, тянущая нотка боли в бушующем водовороте ослепительно яркого наслаждения. 

— Кажется, я отрубился после третьего укуса, — пробормотал Рэй, по кусочкам восстанавливая в памяти вчерашнюю ночь.

— Четвертого, — поправил Тренер, вжавшись губами в его шею. — Ты же еще меня с руки кормил, разве не помнишь? 

Рэй не просто не помнил — он даже не заметил лейкопластырь у себя на запястье. Ни когда мылся, ни сейчас, за все время бодрствования. 

— Охренеть. 

— Ты очень хорошо держался, — в тихом голосе Тренера слышалось огромное удовольствие. Он гладил Рэя по волосам и смотрел так тепло и счастливо, что немного перехватывало дыхание. — Большинство отключается после второго укуса, — подтянувшись повыше, он снова поцеловал Рэя — на этот раз чуть более жарко. С благодарностью. — Спасибо. 

Рэй молчал, не находя нужных слов. Тренер улыбался ему — широко и ласково, будто получил вчера самый драгоценный подарок, потому Рэй сделал единственное, что казалось ему правильным. Подняв подрагивающую от слабости руку, он пропустил сквозь пальцы жесткий, тронутый сединой ежик и надавил, привлекая Тренера ближе. Не нужно было обладать суперспособностями, чтобы услышать глубокий, полный наслаждения вздох. Тренер уткнулся носом в его горло и шумно втянул в себя запах Рэя. 

— Это действительно так вкусно? — с сомнением спросил Рэй. 

— Ты даже не представляешь. 

Рэй помедлил, не понимая, развивать дальше эту тему или оставить, как есть, и Тренер снова накрыл ртом место укуса. Поцеловав травмированную кожу, он втянул ее в себя и, отпустив, снова припал губами. Это было приятно. Это возбуждало, вопреки общему разбитому состоянию. Рэй сильнее запрокинул голову и довольно зажмурился, когда Тренер скользнул рукой под одеяло. 

— Хотел бы я описать тебе, какой ты на вкус, Рэй, — пробормотал Тренер, неспешно наглаживая окрепший член сквозь белье. — Хотел бы, но не знаю, как.

— Я слышал про конфеты и десерт.

— Не уверен, что ты пробовал такой десерт, — Рэй попытался сконцентрироваться, наслаждаясь неторопливыми прикосновениями. — Слишком много химии, слишком плохая экология, — Тренер оттянул резинку трусов и взял в пригоршню головку. — Когда я был маленьким, мама часто поила меня молоком с бычьей кровью. Тогда еще не было сахара, и она добавляла сливочное масло для сладости, — Тренер поднес ко рту руку и тщательно, один за другим, облизал пальцы. Сплюнув на ладонь, он сжал ее на возбужденном члене и лениво провел вверх-вниз, ловя губами прерывистый вдох Рэя. — Молоко было теплым и пахло луговыми травами. Пахло клевером. А когда я подрос, мне разрешили пить вересковый мед, — открытое лицо Тренера приняло задумчивое, по-детски мечтательное выражение. — Мама варила лучший мед в поселении. Добавляла туда ягоды и травы, настаивала... — Рэй закусил губу, когда Тренер сильнее провел рукой по стволу, растирая выступившую смазку. — Он был такой терпкий, так вкусно горчил, — горячо дыша, Рэй толкнулся бедрами, подстраиваясь под плавный, тягучий ритм. Голова кружилась, и стоило бы закрыть глаза, но Рэй не мог оторвать взгляда от красивого, погруженного в давно позабытые воспоминания Тренера. — Никогда в жизни не пробовал ничего вкуснее. 

Одурманенный словами, Рэй тихо постанывал, плавясь под умелыми, быстрыми движениями. В этот раз Тренер не растягивал свою невыносимую, невозможно ласковую пытку. Понимал, что Рэй сейчас просто не выдержит долгих прелюдий. Его глаза — темно-красные, точь-в-точь цвета крови — смотрели нежно и с таким восхищением, что становилось трудно дышать. Облизнув пересохшие губы, Рэй громко, тяжело сглотнул и снова притянул Тренера ближе. Тот послушно приник к его горлу и легко, почти невесомо поцеловал. Рэй помотал головой и надавил ему на затылок.

— Пожалуйста. Я хочу.

Почувствовав острые зубы на саднящей коже, Рэй крупно вздрогнул и прикрыл глаза. Оргазм подкатывал постепенно, сродни цунами, грозящему затопить все его существо. Только в этот раз он не чувствовал никакой боли. Может, уже привык. А может, потому, что Тренер почти не тронул его — лишь прокусил зажившие ранки и слизнул проступившие капли крови. И сразу же опустился вниз. Накрыл губами головку, пососал, быстро работая кулаком, и Рэй, протяжно застонав, кончил, выплеснувшись в его влажный, горячий рот. 

Напоив разморенного Рэя гранатовым соком, Тренер улегся рядом и уткнулся носом в его шею. Обнял — бережно и крепко, и, помолчав, вдруг начал негромко рассказывать про далекое прошлое. Про средневековую Ирландию и викингов. Про первый порт и кораблевождение. Про Уотерфорд, основанный за несколько лет до его рождения. И, сонно улыбаясь в ответ, Рэй думал, что надо бы найти где-нибудь хорошее фермерское молоко. И бычью кровь. И фляжку, как у Микки.

Голос Тренера становился все глуше, затихал, растворяясь в мерном жужжании пчел, пока не исчез полностью, оставив десятилетнего Рэя на огромном зеленом лугу. Сочная густая трава доходила ему до колен, забавно щекоча голые ноги, а прямо по курсу раскинулось огромное, розовато-лиловое море. И где-то там вдалеке виднелся небольшой дом, построенный из плетеной лозы, обмазанной глиной. Рэй счастливо улыбнулся и, широко раскинув руки, понесся сквозь буйно цветущий вереск. Полуденный летний зной опалял загорелую кожу, ветер ласково трепал отросшие волосы, а широкая рубаха, словно парус, развевалась за его спиной. Перепрыгивая через невысокие кусты, Рэй торопился домой, зная, что там его ждет кружка с подслащенным теплым молоком и горьковато-терпкий, самый вкусный на целом свете вересковый мед. 

________________  
«Вересковый мед» — литературный перевод на русский язык средневековой баллады Р.Л. Стивенсона «Heather Ale: A Galloway Legend». В оригинале имеется в виду, конечно же, вересковый эль.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Это должно было быть простым пвп, но получилось как всегда 😁  
> Большое спасибо, что прочитали))  
> Отдельные обнимашки милой Славянке. Спасибо тебе за помощь и поддержку ♥♥♥


End file.
